Mirage of Changes
by Karura Ou
Summary: Two hundred years after the beginning, the Yashashuu are facing many changes.
1. Prologue

_The characters of _Mirage of Blaze _belong only to their author, Kuwabara Mizuna._

Mirage of Changes_ is the sequel of _Mirage of Beginning _but the story takes now place in 1800._

_Spoilers for the entire series and the OVA._

_Warning: English is still not my first language (maybe in next life!) so I apologize for any mistake you may find. It will also take me time to translate the chapters_

XxX

_**Mirage of Changes**_

_**by Karura**_

_**Prologue**_

Everything was changing, Kagetora thought while observing the busy streets of the city of Edo. Once a simple village dominated by a castle, that city had become the political centre of Japan and the home of the shogun for nearly two hundred years. The current shogun was Tokugawa Ienari. He received that title at the age of fourteen, too young for some but there was no choice since the former shogun, Ieharu, had died without any descendant. Anyway, Ienari had amply proved himself since that time and everything was indicating he would have a long reign. The emperor was only now a distant puppet. Everybody knew that the real power was in the hand of the shogun since the battle of Sekigahara (1).

Kagetora sighed. Many things had changed since the last two centuries. The Uesugi was just another clan. After Kagekatsu's death, Kagetora hadn't really care about the fate of his descendants but he had hear that the power of this family had gradually decreased and would eventually completely disappear in the near future. Kagetora had gone to his brother's funeral at Yonezawa but it was not to pay his last respects. He hadn't really known why he had come there, observing the city mourning the death of its lord. Naoe had come with him and the former vassal hadn't meant to mourn the man who had been his master. After that, Kagetora never returned to Yonezama. Anyway, that city had no connection with his ancestors.

The bushis had disappeared to be replaced by samourais. They claimed the bushido for themselves but they were too dependant on the government. They also spent more time at home than to fight. Kagetora was now forbidden to have a sword and he couldn't help but despise those men of the government who thought they were warriors.

On the other hand, he had liked the government decision to close Japan in order to stop the gaijins' influence. Those white devils were only allowed at Nagasaki and Deshima's port and they couldn't travel in the country. Kagetora had never appreciated those foreigners and he was now satisfied they wouldn't pollute the Japanese culture. However, he couldn't agree with the Christians' persecution. Once Urabe had revealed him the onmyoujis feared that new religion and that they would do anything to banish it from Japanese grounds. Would Urabe have accepted the systematic hunting and killing of men, women and even children who just had other beliefs? Kagetora didn't want to know and since Urabe had died for quite some time, he would never know. It was strange to think about death, true death, the one you wouldn't come back from, excepting by loosing all your memories. He had often wondered if one day he could meet the reincarnations of people he had once known. Could he then recognise them?

Kagetora sighed. He still didn't like big cities and crowd but there was nothing that could be done. He didn't live at Edo by choice but by obligation: that city was built on a place where the earth energies were meeting. It only needed a single negative energy to disrupt the balance and cause a huge earthquake, as it had been the case fifty years before. The Yashashuu had arrived too late to prevent that disaster and there had been several thousand victims. Kagetora had then chosen to settle there in order to keep watch over the earth energies. Thanks to his constant vigilance, the tragedy hadn't repeated itself.

The Yashashuu...

No matter what he did, Kagetora could never forget who he was and what was his mission.

They would have gone crazy if they hadn't some rest periods by possessing new-borns. Fist reluctant to steal a life that had just begun, the other possessors had soon understood the importance of resting. Kagetora himself appreciated those years. It was like being asleep, unconscious of the mission. The waking was always sudden but he would never have thought about resigning. Not as long as Kenshin was trusting him. Not as long as the other were counting on him.

Unlike him, the other possessors hadn't settled in one place. He thought it was because they didn't feel the need to have a home. They were travelling from one region to another, stopping occasionally somewhere during wintertime, but they never stayed too long. From time to time, one of them came to see him, mostly Haruie or Naoe. Kagetora had always wondered if they were taking turns to see how he was doing. He knew they felt it was their duty not to leave their lord alone but... he was no one's lord. He had no land and no people to protect. He only had Kenshin's mission. That mission enabled him to go on through the decades. He could bear with anything as long as it was for his father.

He could even bear with the worst changes.

XxX

Everything was changing, Irobe thought while observing the valleys and mountains around him. He inspired some fresh air. Since Kagetora assigned them a part of Japan to watch over, he had resumed his role as a wandering monk. He had done so in his first existence, before he had to exorcise the vengeful spirit of Kagetora. He had found that role was perfect: the priests were always welcomed in the villages and people didn't hesitate to call on them for spiritual troubles. Of course, there was often false alarms but they had to remain vigilant.

Irobe liked the stillness that had taken over Japan since the Tokugawas' seizing of power. Nothing had deeply changed and it was comforting for an old soul who traveled the country for two hundred years. However inner changes were felt. Irobe couldn't recognise himself. He had always felt like the older Yashashuu, a sort of venerable adviser. As a result, he had maintained a certain distance from the younger other members. By while travelling with Kakizaki, he had felt younger and younger and it didn't have anything to do with changing bodies. It was his spirit that became younger years by years. The distance with Kakizaki had shortened somehow and Irobe didn't feel as old. Anyway, what were some years of difference compared to two hundred years?

Yes, he had changed but he liked those changes.

XxX

Everything was changing, Kakizaki thought following Irobe on the roads of Japan countryside. Two hundred years were a long time. Kakizaki had matured during that time. With his reisa-nouryoko he could trail spirits and feel spiritual disturbances. Kagetora was relying fully on him about that matter and Kakizaki often thought proudly that he was probably the one his lord was trusting the most. Of course he wished he could stay by his lord's side but he had accepted Kagetora's decision. Any way, he could still feel despite the distance his lord's spiritual presence, like a huge flame, and that reassured him. He liked to think he was looking after Kagetora without the latter knew it.

XxX

Everything was changing, Yasuda thought looking around the common room of the inn. After two hundred years, he must have visited all the inns in the south of Japan. Naoe and he had no desire to settle down in some place so they were all the time on the roads. Only in winter they halted somewhere. Their rallying point was Kagetora. Yasuda would have sniggered at that thought two hundred years ago but now it was the undeniable truth. All was forgotten, the past, the old alliances, the grudges of their fist lives. Every one of them had accepted Kagetora as their leader.

"And some more than the others," he mumbled thinking about his fellow traveller.

XxX

Everything was changing, Naoe thought while ending his meditation in the silence of the inn room. Yasuda was downstairs, preferring the company and animation, unlike him. Naoe was more upstage with the livings. He felt isolated from those people. He could not say however if he felt superior of inferior to them. On one hand, he was superior: he had spiritual powers, could fight spirits and above all he had a sort of eternal life-- at least until the completion of their mission. That was a secret dream for many people. On the other hand, every second of his existence was devoted to the mission. He wasn't allowed to found a family and it was difficult to cultivate relationships with the livings. Not that he really resented those restrictions since he wasn't the king of man to get attached. But he was unable to completely renounce to his dreams of glory. He knew perfectly well that being one of the Yashashuu would grant him no earthly glory but those dreams remained in him.

Naoe sighed and straightened up. It wasn't easy for them but Kagetora did his best to make their life supportable. He didn't require a lot from them and he let them have a private life. It had taken time for Naoe to accept his lord's decision to separate them, but he had finally seen the rightness of his choice. When together, they could never forget their mission and its importance. In small groups, they could sometimes forget. It wasn't very much but it really meant a lot for them.

Kagetora...

Naoe was still lukewarm regarding his impression about his lord. Concerning the mission, Kagetora was the perfect leader. He controlled the most risky situations and always knew how to use at best each one's strong points or how to compensate their weak points. Concerning his relations with them... While Irobe opened up, Kagetora remained discreet. Even when the Yashashuu were together during a calm period and they were celebrating the event, Kagetora stayed apart, never taking part in the general euphoria. It was such a pity, Naoe often told himself, but it was difficult to reason with that man. In the few instances when Naoe had dared to raise the subject, Kagetora had sharply replied that Naoe had no say on how he chose to live his life. It was true but yet...

If Kagetora ever came to break under the pressure of the mission and the years, the Yashashuu wouldn't be able to recover from that.

Naoe clenched his fists and swore to never let that happen.

An incongruous thought suddenly flashed in his mind: it had been fifteen years since he had seen his lord. He was missing Kagetora... Naoe shook his head to push back that disturbing thought. What was the matter if he hadn't seen since some years that person whose tiger eyes never ceased to fascinate him, those eyes that didn't change despite the various possessed bodies?

Naoe left abruptly the room. Usually he wasn't sociable but he felt he needed a glass of sake.

Everything to forget that strange thought and those feelings rising in him.

It was ridiculous anyway. But he would need several glasses of sake to be really convinced.

_**To be continued...**_

_Notes :__ (1)_ _Sekigahara : a great battle in 1600. After it, Japan was unified under the rule of Tokugawa Ieyasu_


	2. A play from the past 1

**_First arc: a play from the past_**

**_Chapter one_**

There were days when Naoe told himself that without Nagahide life would be so boring... But as he preferred boredom to the unexpected, he often cursed his fellow traveller, just like that morning. "You have planed what?"

Carefree as usual, Nagahide just waved his hand. "Come on, it will change us from the daily routine," he said in a pacifying tone. "Plus, they are head in the same direction as us!"

Naoe was about to explode. He liked to be alone and quiet... "A repertory company!" He spat. "Why would they want to take us with them?"

"They are worried about bandits on the road. The more we are, the less risks we have to be attacked."

Naoe gazed sharply at him. "I hope they don't believe we are warriors. Don't forget we can't kill!"

Nagahide became serious. "I remember perfectly well, mind you, but you know as well that we have other ways to defend ourselves and without killing anyone."

Naoe's lips tighten into a thin line. Indeed, they had already been ambushed by marauders but they had managed to escaped without hurting anyone, just by using their powers. Even the bravest bandit would run for his life when he saw pebbles levitate in front of his nose or arrows skittering on invisible walls. They could use their powers because they were alone, but otherwise... "You want us to use our powers before them?" Naoe insisted. "We mustn't draw attention to us."

"Don't worry, if it really comes to it, I will simply use my power of hypnosis on the bandits. It won't be spectacular but effective." Hypnosis... Indeed, it was Nagahide's forte. The possessor didn't use it anymore to chisel some poor innkeeper but just for their mission. They had sometimes to enter places forbidden to low caste.

Naoe couldn't argue anymore but he didn't like it. "I don't understand why you want so much to go with those actors," he asked. "Don't tell me that you miss the people's company!"

Naoe chuckled. "No, I don't. It just that I have always wondered how lived these people. It must be exciting to give performances from village to village."

"Sometimes, you way of thinking really throws me for a loop," Naoe sighed.

Nagahide's gaze was unreadable. "I could say the same for you, friend."

Naoe looked back at him but said nothing. He didn't want to know what his fellow traveller was talking about, even if deep inside of him he knew too well.

"Very well," he finally gave in. "We will go with your role-players."

Nagahide smiled. "Believe me, you won't regret it."

But Naoe was sure of the contrary.

XxX

The company consisted of twenty persons and three carts pulled by oxen _(indeed, horses were only for the nobility so peasants and travellers were using work oxen)_. Nagahide seemed to be well acquainted with the head of the troop, Ryousuke. Naoe learned that they had spent the previous evening drinking and that was when the two men had decided to share a bit of the road. While Ryousuke presented them, Naoe cast a glance to the other actors. It seemed their presence didn't please everyone. A few of the players didn't look like they would like to travel with strangers. "Well," Naoe thought, "I don't like this too."

The small troop didn't waste time and immediately got going. Naoe didn't get on one of the carts but rather walked after the convoy. The oxen were not very fast so he wasn't likely to be outstripped. The idea was appealing though and he was tempted to stay back. Unfortunately, Nagahide walked alongside as if he had sensed his urge to flee. "Well," he asked with a bemused smile, "what do you think of this?"

Naoe held back a sigh. "It has only been one hour and you already ask me my opinion?"

"It was just to start the conversation."

Nagahide could sometimes behave like a child. Naoe tried to change the subject. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Oh, normally toward the village of Sada."

"Normally?"

"Ryousuke is the one to decide and he can quickly change his mind."

"An unstable leader. Great, it's really what we need. I just hope he will change his mind about our presence here."

"Don't mope!" Nagahide scolded him gently. "It will be very exciting, you will see!"

"It remains to be seen," grumbled Naoe between his teeth.

The troop was taking a break for lunch. Naoe was surprised and annoyed to see that everyone was takingits sweet time. It was true that travellers had their own pace and they were not in a hurry to reach their destination, because they didn't have a true destination, just short-stops in they lifetime long journey. For Naoe who always thought as a warrior, it was an unbelievable waste of time. He himself wouldn't have stopped in the middle of the day. He would have munched a piece of dried meat but only if he was hungry. Thus he sat back against a tree and waited while everyone around was going about their business.

The troop was really a small world of its own, he noticed while watching the organisation. Everyone knew what he had to do, even the children who were collecting firewood. In this well-established order, Naoe didn't see how strangers could mingle in and yet Nagahide had naturally blend in with the troop and was even charming some women. He smiled softly: Nagahide would never change. He has always that desire to reach out to others, to share some of their lives. In that way, he looked a bit like Kagetora, the only difference was that their lord didn't need to reach out to others: people naturally came to him, attracted by his natural charisma. They felt that he wanted to help and protect them. Naoe wasn't like that. He performed his duties as a Yashashuu like simple duties. If he hadn't be obliged by his oath to Kenshin-kou, he would have probably stay back, observing the world but without acting.

Naoe sighed. In his first life, he had been taught to act only with his own interests at heart. As a result, he always had a certain contempt for people who acted on whims or by idealism. Kagetora was a perfect example. Even during the Otate no Ran, Naoe had noticed that he never seriously counterattacked, as thought he still believed that Kagekatsu would stop the war. Such idiots ended up dead and didn't deserve any respect. That had been Kagetora's fate. And yet... After spending several decades with him, after having seen him acting according to his feelings and beliefs... Naoe couldn't despise him. Reluctantly, he was feeling a certain admiration for Kagetora who never had doubts about the path to take. While Naoe would have remained at a cross-road, weighing the pros and cons, Kagetora walked straight ahead without ever looking back. Yes, such an attitude was remarkable even if it went against everything Naoe was taught.

A shadow fell upon him and he looked up, disturbed from his daydreaming. "You seem troubled," a gentle and warm voice said. The shadow moved a bit and Naoe got a better view: it was one of the troop's women. The black hair drawn into a neat chignon, the oval and maybe a bit long face, the bright and shiny eyes... Naoe narrowed his eyes: those eyes almost reminded him of Kagetora's, but without reaching the same blazing intensity.

"I was just lost in my thoughts," he said with a smile. Normally, a well-brought-up woman wouldn't have talked to a man she didn't know, but those players seemed to live according to their own rules.

"I just wanted to tell you the meal is ready."

Naoe thanked her and stood up. He found Nagahide who seemed quite amused. "I see that your devastating allure has strike once again," he whispered on his ear.

"Huh?" Naoe was astonished. Nagahide pointed a woman who had sat higher on the table. The fact that she was sitting next to the head of the troop indicated she was important among them.

"It's Hisako," Nagahide told him. "She's the top actress of the troop."

"So what?"

Naoe didn't understand what his friend wanted to say. Nagahide only rolled his eyes. "Nothing," he said exasperated. "You will see later."

Naoe lift an eyebrow but didn't press the matter. Nagahide could be strange sometimes, it was just his nature.

XxX

They didn't meet any highwayman during the five days it took them to reach their destination. With a murderous tone, Naoe pointed out to Nagahide that it would have taken them half that time had they been travelling alone. Nagahide only smiled. "The more, the merrier," he said. "Besides, we are going to see their play tonight!"

Naoe sighed. "It's the only good prospect," he conceded. "It has been a long time since I saw a good Noh play."_ (a sort of Japanese theatre)_ Nagahide's uptight smile made him frown. He could smell a rat.

"Er... They play kabuki style."

"What style?"

"Kabuki. It's only a little different."

"Only a little?"

"Well, it's still theatre!" That didn't reassure Naoe at all.

He was even less reassured when he saw the construction of the scene. That didn't look like a Noh scene, no matter how you looked at it. But he would wait to see the piece before making his own idea. However, he had a bad surprise from the beginning: a member of the troop stood on the stage and, after bowing, he began to reel off: "Honourable spectators, the play you are going to see will tell you of the sad life of Uesugi Kagetora, son of the valiant Uesugi Soushin _(Kenshin's posthumous name)_. After the death of the great Soushin, Kagetora and Kagekatsu, his two sons, have struggled with each other to become his heir. Here are the last moments of Kagetora at Samegao Castle... and his revenge from beyond the grave!"

An excited whisper strided over the crowd of villagers. Only Naoe was shocked beyond words. He turned to Nagahide and his smug smile convinced him that Nagahide had known since the beginning. "A play about Kagetora-sama!" He hissed. "Don't tell you're the one who gave them the idea!"

"No!" The other possessor protested. "I heard Ryousuke talking about it at the inn the other night and that's why I befriended him. This is the first time they play this. They haven't even written the script, it's a man who came to offer it to them."

"What man?"

"Not one of us," Nagahide assured him. "In any case, the coincidence is troubling but you shouldn't be so surprised. The Uesugis are legendary heroes, it's normal people write plays about them."

Naoe frowned. It didn't bode well. In any case, Kagetora-sama mustn't hear about that play.

However, Naoe was not finished being surprised when he saw the actor who would interpret Kagetora's part on the stage. At first, Naoe had a blank: under the makeup, he didn't recognise the young man. Then he nearly jumped up but Nagahide hold his arm. "It's that woman, Hisako!" He said widening his eyes. Nagahide hid a laugh. Indignant, Naoe insisted: "They dare to choose a woman for his part! It's true that his beauty was renowned, but to chose a woman!"

"This is not a woman."

Naoe reacted slowly. "Huh?"

"Hisako isn't a woman," Nagahide explained patiently. "Women hadn't been allowed to play kabuki for years _(like in England, women excited too much the crowd. Moreover, they were selling themselves after plays)_, you see. All parts are played by men."

"But she... He... It also dresses as a woman outside the stage!"

"This is what all the great onnagatas _(men who played women parts)_ do. Hisako dreams of playing a big part in Edo, at the Nakamura-za Theatre _(the most important kabuki theatre from that time)_ so he practices being a woman on a daily basis."

Naoe frowned. It all seemed... too strange, almost unhealthy. A man was a man and a woman was a woman. You couldn't mix the two genders. It was... against the law of nature. "But in this case," he said suddenly, "why does he play Kagetora's part? It's a man's part!"

Nagahide gave a hint of smile. "It's because no other man of the troop is pretty enough for this part. Ryousuke had to beg Hisako for days, for him to accept. But he only plays during the first act."

"What?"

"Shh, you will see."

Naoe cast him a dark look but Nagahide seemed fascinated by the play. With a heavy sigh, the possessor resigned himself to see the play. Nothing worse could happen to him.

XxX

The first arc of the play didn't reveal anything new. Naoe was just offended to see a Kagetora played so... feminine and seductive. Of course Kagetora-sama had attracted a lot of bushis but he had never, _ever_ used his charm to impose his ideas or to get allies. Naoe nearly stood up when he saw Kagetora ready to offer himself to Kagekatsu, only to save his life. Nagahide had to use all his strength to hold him back and he reminded him it was only a play. That part of the play was only for Hisako to open partway his kimono and to offer the spectacle of his fragile shoulder. The audience really liked that and proved it loudly. Besides, people were talking non-stop and their comments were at the edge of outrageousness.

"I will kill them all," Naoe fumed, forgetting for a moment he wasn't allowed to.

"Come on, it's not like it's really Kagetora-sama on stage," chastened Nagahide. It's just a... a representation of Kagetora, not the true one so don't worry."

But Naoe didn't seem ready to calm down. Nagahide sighed mentally. He could never change his friend and he knew that Naoe was sometimes... ticklish about the matter of their lord.

The second part of the play related Kagetora's revenge as a wandering spirit. Hisako no longer played that part; it was another actor of the troop. He had donned for the occasion a demon mask and often took terrifying poses. In the audience, children shouted for each of his _mie_ _(when the actor freezes in a certain position for a length of time)_. Naoe remained stoical while the demon Kagetora was getting a perverse pleasure out of take revenge on all the men who had denied him. Only a vein pounding on his forehead revealed his anger, and he was frowning so much that you could wonder if his eyebrows would ever look normal again. Apart from that, the actor who played Kagetora was much less mannered and enticing, so Naoe calmed down a little. Besides, he should confess that the enthusiasm with which the actor was hunting down his enemies on the stage was reminding him of the true Kagetora. However, it was still far from the original. Naoe thought disdainfully that the villagers would leave believing they knew all of Kagetora's life. Such a band of idiots. Even several lives weren't enough for Naoe to know everything about his lord. It was not for lack of trying however, but Kagetora still didn't trust him to that extent. It irritated Naoe even if he understood his reaction. "The old allegiances are no longer," he thought. "I even died several times for him so why does he still think I'm his enemy?" The problem lay perhaps somewhere else. If Naoe had taken the time to look at the others, he would have realised that Kagetora remained distant with all the other Yashashuu, even Haruie. But narrow as he was, he only saw his own situation and believed to be the only one excluded.

During his thinking, the play was quickly approaching its climax. Kagetora was about to strike down his last enemy before facing his brother, when a wandering priest stood on his path. The human and the spirit fought. Naoe lifted an eyebrow and leaned to Nagahide. "Did it really happen like this?" He asked.

Nagahide smiled mockingly. "How could I know? I wasn't at Echigo at that time so I just hear some rumours about Kagetora's vengeful spirit. If you are so curious, you could ask him directly."

Naoe ignored the last comment as ridiculous. Kagetora barely talked to him so why would he told him about his exorcism? "I don't recall being exorcised," Naoe whispered. "A moment I was a vengeful spirit and, the moment after, I was in front of Kenshin-kou."

"You were a vengeful spirit?" His friend was astonished. "This doesn't look like you."

Naoe wanted to bite his tongue. He had promised himself to never talk about his death or the fact he had succumbed to his anger, and he had just betrayed himself! "I... I didn't have a right death." He vaguely said.

"Ah? And what's a right death for you?"

Naoe turned to him to see if he wasn't laughing at him. Come on, everyone knew what a right death meant, didn't they? "I didn't do all the things I wanted to do," he said, "and the way I died... wasn't very glorious." There was no way he would reveal that he had died for a stupid argument over a reward.

"So there are glorious reasons to die?"

Naoe would have expected a mocking tone, Nagahide's speciality, but the other man's eyes were clouded and his smile a little bitter. "For instance when you die in a battle," replied Naoe, feeling like he was reciting. "There is nothing more glorious than to die for his lord."

"I don't know." Nagahide surprised him. "A lord begins a war on a whim or because the grass is greener on the other side. And men die for them. I don't see anything glorious about that."

"I hope you're not talking about Kenshin-kou," Naoe warned him.

Nagahide shook his head. "Kenshin-kou fought for his religious beliefs. He thought he was the chosen one to unify Japan. But he didn't complete his purpose despite all the blood shed for him and by him." Naoe frowned. It seemed Nagahide was criticising Kenshin, but so ambiguously that you could believe he was praising him. He wasn't very certain. "And he didn't name an heir, thus the Otate no Ran," Nagahide went on.

"He didn't have the time," Naoe said. "His illness was faster." _(Despite all the rumours about assassinations, historians believe that Kenshin die from a stomach cancer)_

"And think about Kagekatsu..."

"Nagahide!" Naoe was shocked by his lack of respect. _(Nagahide didn't use any honorific)_

"Oh please, he has been dead for two hundred years. Well, regarding Kagekatsu, a few people claimed that he just wanted to take revenge on his brother who refused himself to him."

"I never heard such nonsense!"

"Oh, no one sensible would have said that to you. But the rumour was there. In short, I just want to say that even serving our lord doesn't make our death more honourable. Nothing makes a death honourable."

Stubborn, Naoe was not ready to give up on his resentment. "But still, there are more preferable ways to die, aren't there?" He said, short of arguments.

Bemused, Nagahide smiled. "When you die, you die. The way it happens has nothing to do with the outcome. And the outcome is the same for everyone."

Naoe cast him a surprised look. "You talk like a holy man," he noticed. "I don't remember you were so... spiritual about these things."

"I had a lot of time to think about it," Nagahide said. "And it also in our nature to question everything, don't you think so?"

"There are some limits."

"Only the limits we ourselves set."

"Then you are also going to question your loyalty to Kagetora-sama?"

Naoe's tone had become dangerous. Had he his sword -- but it had been forbidden to people of their status for a long time -- Nagahide knew Naoe would have lift his hand to it, ready to draw it to punish his insolence. He shook wearily his head. Trust Naoe to take everything back to Kagetora. It was becoming increasingly difficult to talk normally to him. "No," he finally answered. "I'm pleased to obey Kagetora-sama and continue our mission."

"For the moment," Naoe added.

Nagahide shrugged. "Who knows what will come tomorrow?"

"Some things are always sure."

"Not always. When you were still serving Kagekatsu, if someone has told you that one day you would almost kill me only because you believed-- and just believed-- that I could betray Kagetora, would you have believed it?"

Naoe frowned. He didn't like to be reminded he had once decided to take side with Kagekatsu. It was a part of his past he deeply regretted now that he knew their lord better. He wasn't ashamed but he had since questioned his past allegiance. To question... Naoe relaxed. Nagahide was right on that point; they had all changed since their first existence's. "There is one thing I'm sure of," Naoe said. "Two hundred years ago, I pledged my loyalty to Kagetora-sama and since that time, I had not regretted my decision even once. I already died for him but I'll never think it was for one of its whims. I will remain loyal to him as long as I will live."

Nagahide nodded but his thoughts were dark. "It's the first time he has found someone worthy of his respect and loyalty," he thought, "but like all the first times, he's doing too much. He has no restraint. I'm afraid he's going to be disappointed because he asks too much of our lord." He kept his thoughts for him. Naoe wouldn't understand, or he would understand wrongly.

XxX

During that time, the play was quickly coming to its end. Kagetora's spirit had been banned in the afterworld where he would receive his punishment, because no mortal man should defy death to take revenge. Demons came near a frightened Kagetora, once again played by Hisako to show he had no more power. A strong wind suddenly rose. A hanging was taken down and it fell on a part of the crowd who shouted of fright. Naoe and Nagahide, who weren't a that place, jumped on their feet. "Is it also a part of the play?" Naoe asked.

"I don't think so." Nagahide focused and felt a small spiritual energy, too diffused for him to be able to pinpoint it. He only could guess it came from the stage, nothing more.

A badly nailed plank came off and hit Hisako at his shoulder. The actor cried of pain and fell down. From behind the scene, Ryousuke rushed on the stage to shelter him and shouted to the other actors to take refuge. The mysterious wind smashed some materials then it slacked off as quickly as it had appeared. After a moment of stupor, the crowd hurried to leave the place. In a daze, the actors were contemplating the ruined stage. "What was it?" Hisako whispered, with Ryousuke's arm around his shoulder to support him. But no one could answer his question. All the actors were as shocked as him. Naoe and Nagahide, the only remaining spectators, looked at each other with a meaningful glance. That incident was clearly supernatural. They had to find the cause. So was their mission.

The break was over.

To be continued...

_And so begins a new adventure for our Yashashuu. No Kagetora for this chapter. Well, not the true one. I wanted to develop a little more the relationship between Nagahide and Naoe. And Naoe thinks more clearly when Kagetora is not near!_

_Thanks to everyone who send me comments, it eggs me on to keep on writing._


	3. A play from the past 2

_Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter, you will learn more about Hisako and you may want to slap Naoe!_

_**Mirage of Changes**_

_**by Karura**_

_**Chapter two**_

The troop had quickly left the village of Sada. Villagers were fundamentally superstitious and that kind of incident could easily compel them to lynch the one they considered to be responsible. So the actors didn't wait for the morning to take flight. They had higgedly-piggledy stacked up stage elements in their carts, and those who were on scene haven't even taken the time to remove their makeup or their costumes. They had left furtively, like thieves, and the oxens had been pacing all night long. Nobody spoke of the incident. Everyone was walking in a dazed and fearful silence. Naoe didn't like that atmosphere. It reminded him too much of villagers fleeing after their village had been sacked by soldiers or bandits. Yet those people had done nothing wrong. Not all of them, at least.

A sudden movement at the corner of his eye made him turn his head. In the darkness, he thought for a moment he saw... _Kagetora-sama?_ But no, it was only Hisako who was still wearing his costume. She... no, he had removed some of the outrageous makeup he had displayed during the play. With his black hair down and his tired expression, Hisako was more like Kagetora than he had been on stage. Naoe looked around himself but nobody was close to them. Nagahide was a little further and Naoe couldn't call him to ask him to deal with Hisako. The young actor seemed indeed in need of talking to someone but Naoe had never been at ease with situations like that. He was quite simply unable to comfort anyone. He usually let this chore to Nagahide, but right now it didn't seem possible. He inhaled and began, probably clumsily. "You are not with Ryousuke?" He asked.

Hisako glanced at him. "Ryousuke is... a little too protective." He only said.

Naoe nodded without paying any attention. To tell the truth, he didn't care about the actor's personal problems, but he had to behave a little more civilly. So he decided to bring the conversation on a less personal subject: "Do you think the villagers are going to pursue us?"

A lack of tact, again. Hisako surely didn't need to be reminded of that threat. "It's possible, Naoe-san," he answered in a bleak tone. "We have left as soon as possible but if their leader is a fanatic..."

"You seem to have already experienced this kind of situation."

Hisako's shoulders stiffened. "In my previous troop. But we were accused of robbery. A bauble that a villager claimed to have lost when he went to see our theatrical. They have caught up with us in the middle of the night. They killed those who tried to resist, raped the women and burned our carts. Few of us survived that night."

"And you didn't press charges?"

"Who would have listened to us? For the government, we are animals (1_)_, so people can treat us like such." Despite the flat tone, a teardrop fell from his eye. Naoe looked away. It really wasn't in him to console people. Had Hisako been a woman, it would have been so much easier; he had often seen Nagahide at work to know a woman in tears just wanted comforting arms. But a man... A little awkwardly, Naoe patted him on the shoulder. "It's all in the past now," he said. "Besides, in spite of all that, you're still an actor."

Hisako laughed briefly. "Well, it's only because I don't know what else I could do. Can you picture me cultivating fields to feed my wife and children?"

To tell the truth, Naoe would rather picture him in a brothel, dressed as a woman, but he had still some common sense to keep this thought for him. "It's just a matter of habit," he said.

Hisako smiled weakly. "Maybe, but it won't happen anytime soon. I don't intend to give up being an actor. This sort of incident doesn't scare me at all!" It seemed Hisako had finally recovered from his fright.

Naoe took the opportunity to get onto a delicate subject: "About what happened at the village... Has it already happened?"

"Never," the actor answered. "I have never seen such a thing."

Naoe nodded. If it was the first incident, it meant they would have to search what had changed in the troop. However, it could also mean those incidents could get worse if the responsible entity got stronger. Hisako suddenly pulled on Naoe's sleeve, like a lost child who wished to get his father's attention. "Say, do you think... Hiro began with it but perhaps he's right after all..."

"Yes?" That Hiro might have seen something they didn't.

"Do you think... Kagetora's spirit might want to take revenge on us?"

XxX

They had a quick break at sunrise. The children needed to eat, and the carts needed to be better arranged so that everyone could rest. The troop was still not reassured about their fate but they were tired and overwrought. Nagahide went near Naoe for the first time since their departure. "Hisako doesn't want to talk to you anymore," he informed him with curiosity. "He doesn't want to say why, but I have the impression he's more afraid of you than of the villagers."

Naoe sighed. "I got perhaps... a little upset with him," he confessed awkwardly.

A smile appeared on Nagahide's lips. "A little upset? Oh, it's very surprising of you. You are always so calm and composed. I wonder what could annoy you to this point..." Naoe looked away. Nagahide wasn't wrong about it but it was as though he enjoying sticking the knife in deeper. "I take it would be this rumour saying it was our lord who caused that incident only for revenge?"

"Don't talk nonsense!" Naoe roared.

Nagahide stepped back, as if frightened. "Oh, have mercy on me, don't hit me!" He pleaded in jest. Then he broke into laughter while Naoe remained sheepish. "Well, I understand why Hisako was so afraid," Nagahide said seriously. "He doesn't know that talking to you about Kagetora is like entering the den of a cranky bear."

"Who is a cranky bear?"

"You, of course. Well, let's become serious. Regarding the incident, it's the first time something like that happens in the troop. The newest members are Hiro, who joined two years ago, and Taki, a two-months baby. You will agree with me that we can set Taki aside. As for Hiro..."

Naoe frowned. "Hiro, you say? Hisako told me he was the one who started that stupid rumour."

Nagahide nodded. "Yes, maybe he started it so that we never suspect him. However, I forgot to mention two new members who have just recently joined and who have some strong spiritual powers. It so happens that one of them tends to lose his self-control when something bad is said about Kagetora-sama. And yesterday's play wasn't very flattering..."

Naoe wanted to growl and to show his teeth. "You're talking about the cranky bear?"

"What bear? I'm talking about you, dear. Before we start a thorough investigation, I'd like to be sure the solution is not... just right in front of me."

Naoe's face became severe. "Do you really think I could use my powers to harm innocent people?" Nagahide look at him in the eyes. However, one of his eyebrows was lifted, which proved he didn't really believe it. Naoe shook his head. "Well, let's be serious," he said. "That Hiro seems suspicious. We would better watch him closely."

"I'll do it. After all, I wouldn't want you to lose your temper because of a personal grudge..."

"You have known me for two hundred years; you could trust me a little more!"

"Oh, but I'm doing this for you own good. I don't want you to have to explain to Kagetora-sama why you hit a innocent man."

"Innocent?"

Nagahide shrugged. "He has been here for two years. Why would he wait so long before acting?"

"Maybe he had no reason to act before. Or perhaps he was waiting for two foreigners to come, because he could then accuse them."

"We will see. Oh, in the meantime, just one thing."

"Yes?"

"Stop _comforting_ people."

This time, Naoe proved his perfect self-control: although he felt the sudden impulse, he didn't throw anything at his friend.

XxX

At noon, the anxiety began to cool down. There was no evidence of chase and the troop took the chance to rest. Those who had been on stage could finally wash themselves and change their clothes. Naoe noticed absent-mindedly that Hisako didn't change into woman clothe but donned a simple kimono. Maybe it was only because it was quicker. It didn't really matter. During the quick meal, people started talking again but there was a kind of taboo about the incident of the day before: nobody talked about it openly. Naoe noticed that Nagahide had sit beside Hiro, a proof that he had already started his watching. On the contrary, Hisako was no longer at Ryousuke's side but a little further at the table. Naoe held back a sigh. That troop was a whole miniature world, with its friendships, its grudges and its rivalries. How Nagahide and he were going to enter that world and find the person responsible for the incident? It was almost impossible. Yet they had to succeed; it was their mission.

After they take the road again, Naoe was surprised to see Hisako coming at his side. However, the young man didn't talk to him and walked as if Naoe didn't exist. Naoe sighed mentally, but for he had to do it for their mission. "Hisako, I apologise for this morning. I shouldn't have got angry at you." The actor glanced quickly at him, but then his gaze shifted straight ahead, as though he hadn't heard. Naoe was on the verge of sighing. Hisako was a real contradiction: he was physically a man -- or so Naoe thought, and he didn't want to look more closely -- but his behaviour was too feminine to his liking. It exasperated him. He didn't know if he must talk to him and treat him like a man or a woman, and Hisako wasn't helping him to choose. In any case, Naoe had forced himself to apologise -- even if he didn't know why he had to -- now it was up to Hisako to accept it or not.

"I understand," said suddenly the young actor. "Your friend explained everything to me." Naoe lifted an eyebrow. Nagahide blended in? Knowing him, Naoe could expect the worst. And indeed, the worst arrived. "He told me you are a sort of fetishist concerning Kagetora."

"Huh?"

"Yes, it's because of your ancestor. Your great-grandfather had served Kagetora, and that's why you were so upset when I spoke badly of him."

"No," Naoe rectified. "I didn't get upset. Or maybe... just a little..."

Hisako snorted. "If this case, I don't ever want to see you angry." Naoe let that comment pass. Hisako came closer to him. It seemed that Naoe was forgiven. "Say, Naoe-san," the younger man went on, "was the play really awful?"

"Atrocious!" Naoe blurted out before thinking twice.

"What's wrong in it? Perhaps I could ask Ryousuke to make some changes."

"You should better change everything! The way Kagetora-sama is portrayed couldn't be further from reality."

Hisako frowned. "You talk as if you know him..."

"But I know him!" Naoe interrupted. Surprised, Hisako looked at him while Naoe was cursing his big mouth. "Err... I mean... I've heard a lot about him. My... great-grandfather? Yes, that's it. He had told a lot of things to his son, who is thus my grandfather, and then my grandfather told me stories about Kagetora-sama."

"But servants always tend to embellish things about their masters. Actually, you know no more about Kagetora than the writer of the play!" Naoe wanted to retort, but he didn't want to raise hell. However, the way Hisako was teasing him really made him think about a mischievous young girl. That ambiguity again. Naoe shook his head.

"By the way, who wrote this play?"

Hisako looked thoughtful. "I don't really know. Ryousuke was gone in a tavern with some members of the troop. When he returned, he had that damned play and he had spent a big part of our savings for it. I was angry at him because he couldn't even read the scroll, he had just listened to that guy. Anyway, he doesn't know how to read."

"Ha? How can he learn his text then?"

Hisako looked at him for a moment. "We play kabuki. There is not really a text. We have guidelines and play according to our inspiration and the audience's reactions. This is why there are never two identical performances."

"I see."

"Well, I didn't like this play from the beginning. And he wanted me to play a man's part! Do you realise?"

Naoe winced. It was precisely an issue he wanted to avoid. "Yes, well," he said. "So you really don't know who is the mysterious writer?"

"No, and since Ryousuke was drunk, I don't think he remembers too." So much for that. Anyway, it would have been nearly impossible to find someone in the country. However, Naoe would have loved to have a word with that brush pusher. "You know," Hisako said. "Since you claim to be an expert concerning Kagetora, why don't you write your own play? I would gladly exchange them!"

Naoe was tempted for a moment. To write his own play? To restore Kagetora's image in the eyes of everyone? That could be interesting. Kagetora might be grateful and... Naoe shook his head. What was he thinking? Kagetora would likely be furious because _they mustn't get involved in living people's business_, excepted of course when supernatural was involved first. No, it was an unreasonable idea. Moreover, he disliked thinking that other people might know the true Kagetora. They weren't worthy of it. "I can barely decipher some words," he lied without any remorse. "Anyway, it's not so important."

"Ha," Hisako only said. He didn't insist.

XxX

Eventually, it turned out that they were not chased, and the atmosphere became more relaxed. The incident was nearly forgotten, especially since nothing else happened during the travel. Naoe and Nagahide remained on guard, but there was no sign of spiritual activity. Watching Hiro proved useless too. After several days, Naoe was ready to leave the troop, certain that the incident at Sada was nothing more than the doing of a malicious spirit. However, Nagahide didn't agree.

"Let's wait until they perform the play again," Nagahide suggested one evening. "I'm sure it's because of the play."

"I surely don't want to see that monstrosity once more!" Naoe cried.

Sadly, Hisako chose that moment to arrive at the glade where they were discussing while the troop was preparing the camp for the night. The young actor froze and looked incredulously at Naoe. "A monstrosity?" He repeated in a cold tone. "I realise you're only a peasant who doesn't even know how to appreciate art!" And the actor left the place, furious.

Naoe ran a hand through his hair. "What's his problem?" He asked his friend.

Nagahide sighed heavily. "My friend, you really don't understand women."

"But he's a man!"

"You don't understand men either."

"But I..."

"Maybe you don't know," the other possessor interrupted him, "but Ryousuke wanted to cast us out of the troop, pressed by some members who thought we were bad luck. Hisako was the only one to defend us, and we were able to stay thank to him. He turned a lot of people against himself, just to protect two strangers."

"I would have preferred to be cast out," Naoe hissed. "Let's let these people make their own way."

"Would you be able to say this again before Kagetora-sama?" Nagahide asked, lifting an eyebrow.

His friend's silence made him shake his head. "I thought so. If Kagetora-sama was here, you would react differently and you would pretend to worry for these people, just to do like him."

"Don't say nonsense!" Naoe shouted.

Nagahide merely crossed calmly his arms. "See, you're getting angry again. Among us, you are the only one who doesn't really want to help the living..."

"And you think you have the right to lecture me?" Naoe retorted. "As far as I know, I've never used my powers to chisel some poor innkeepers!"

The comment didn't hit its target. "It was a long time ago, and I have stopped since then. By seeing Kagetora-sama exerting himself to protect people life after life, I started to do the same."

"My, my, you really are a holy man!" Naoe sneered.

"No," Nagahide corrected. "None of us is holy. But we are trying to improve ourselves, to make the most of this new life Kenshin-kou had offered us. And I think Kagetora-sama can show us the path to redemption. At least, it's just the opinion of a man who once chiselled innkeepers." With a wry smile, he left the glade and Naoe with his anger.

Naoe breathed out loudly, trying to ease his tension and frustration. He didn't know why he had got so furious when Nagahide had accused him of double play. After all, the other possessor was wrong: Naoe perfectly knew that Kagetora's presence or absence didn't influence his own behaviour. Nagahide had simply imagined things, it could happen to anyone. So why had Naoe not been able to prove to him he was wrong? Why did he loose his self-control like that? That was not the first time it happened. Naoe still remember -- with shame -- the time when he had hit Nagahide because the possessor had said something indecent about Kagetora (2). He also remembered his first arguments with his young lord, when there was only three of them. Nagahide might no be wrong: as soon as Kagetora was concerned, Naoe could no longer rely on his poise nor his composure. Kagetora really had a knack of making him loose his control, but Naoe thought it would have been over since he acknowledged Kagetora as his lord and master. Before that, Naoe had been furious and agitated because that arrogant kid had been acting high and mighty even as Naoe had defeated him during their first life. But now it was the past, how could he explain his hot temper? It wasn't just loyalty, it was something else. But what? Naoe had never known such a thing. Aside Kagetora, he had only served Kagekatsu and only because Kagekatsu's interests coincided with those of his own clan. He hadn't really chosen him, in truth. He had just followed his clan's traditions to serve the Uesugi.

However, he had clearly decided to follow Kagetora and had sworn allegiance, even if it was not requested of him. Why? As Nagahide said, maybe it was because he wanted to redeem himself. He had already observed since a long time that Kagetora's presence brought out the best of him. When Kagetora was with him, Naoe didn't pretend, despite what Nagahide might think. He really felt like helping the others, all that for Kagetora to... Naoe winced. Well, maybe Nagahide was not totally wrong. He did it for Kagetora, not out of selflessness. He knew that Kagetora wanted to protect the living, and Naoe only wanted to gain Kagetora's approval. The living people weren't important for him. After all, they would eventually die, so what's the point in saving them? Sighing, Naoe leaned against a tree. He was tired to wonder about himself. He just wanted to act freely, without any restriction. And yet, he had no choice. He had lost the possibility to choose the day he had agreed to joining the Yashashuu. His first purpose -- to protect Kagekatsu from an evil Kagetora -- had lost all meaning after Kagekatsu's death, and even before. So what was left for him? As the sun was setting and the call for diner rang out in the forest, Naoe's lips twisted in a bitter smile. Redemption. Yes, it sounded nice. And redemption required Kagetora.

XxX

After dinner, Naoe went to see Hisako, who was finishing his laundry on the bank of a small river. The actor was alone, which helped Naoe. The possessor came closer and Hisako stood up suddenly. "Who's here?" He shouted in a firm tone.

Naoe came to the fore from the shade of trees. "It's only I."

Hisako didn't relax completely. He was still angry with Naoe because of his remark about the play. "Oh, it's you," he said disdainfully. He resumed his laundry without another word.

Naoe sat on the bank beside him. "I... I want to apologise," he began.

Hisako snorted. "If you have so much trouble to apologise, I think you shouldn't put yourself in situations in which you need then to apologise, Naoe-san."

Naoe smiled softly. It was the kind of reprimand Kagetora could give him. "Sometimes, I act first, then think," he admitted. He would never admit it to Nagahide, though. "When I said the play was a monstrosity," he went on," I was talking about the story, not the actors."

"I do like this play," the younger man countered. "It can really be a success: the story about a revenge from beyond the grave. Well, it just lacks a love story."

"You can think this play is good if you don't know the real story of Kagetora-sa... of Kagetora."

"I have already offered you to write your own version."

Naoe shook his head. "That's not the problem. Anyway, why does it seem so important for you whether I like the play? I can assure you the rest of the audience appreciated it."

Hisako had frozen for a moment, then he had resumed his word. "You're right," he muttered. "I place no importance on your opinion. We'll continue to perform this play, whether you like it or not."

Naoe was about to nod, but he looked up. "Err... You want to perform the play again? Despite what happened at Sada?"

Hisako cast him a sidelong glance. "And why not? There's no proof it has something to do with the piece. And if it's the case, it's even better."

"Better?"

"Yes! People would pay a lot to see a cursed play. Ryousuke had already thought about the catch phrase: 'this play is so sensational that even spirits would interdict it.' With it, we are going to have a lot of spectators at the next village."

Naoe was completely lost. How those people were thinking was beyond him. "But... Don't you fear that villagers may be frightened and angry at you like the last time?"

"Oh no, they will be notified this time. It makes all the difference."

"Hum... If you say so." As for him, Naoe thought it was rather dangerous to provoke the responsible spirit.

"You will stay with us until the next village, won't you?" Hisako asked suddenly.

Surprised, Naoe looked at him. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Hisako brushed back a dark lock falling over his eyes. "Well, it's because your friend has never been plain about your destination."

Naoe nodded. It would have been unwise to tell them they had no destination in particular. Ordinary people didn't spend their lives on the road. Only actors and wandering monks did it. And Naoe and Nagahide didn't belong to any of those categories. "Ha... No, be sure we are going to stay a little longer with you."

Hisako smiled delightedly at him. "I'm glad!" He said before picking up the clean clothes and returning to the camp.

Naoe followed him in silence, puzzled by the actor's reaction. He could never understand the young man. "Well, it's not so important," he thought. "We will remain until we have found the responsible spirit, and after that... farewell."

_**To be continued...**_

_In this chapter, I wanted to emphasise that Naoe was cold and indifferent to others. Actually, Kagetora excepted, there is little that interests him. You couldn't really see it in the series, but that's the case._

_As for Nagahide, I don't think he has despised Kagetora from the beginning. The contempt appeared later, seeing how Kagetora refused Naoe's feelings. But that will come later._

_Notes :__ 1. Actors were really considered as animals._

_2. see _Mirage of Beginning_, chapter 29_


	4. A play from the past 3

_**Mirage of Changes**_

_**by Karura**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_In a modest and serene room, Naoe and Kagetora were facing each other. "My father is dead," Kagetora said. "My brother has claimed to be his true heir. More and more vassals are going by his cause, as you already know." Naoe nodded. Kagetora turned his back to him and went on. "I'm on the road to ruin, unless... a fine tactician like you join my side." Kagetora half turned to him, his hands caressing his blue and white kimono with rich embroideries. "Of course, I would reward you for your loyalty," he said, and his hand slid under his kimono to denude a shoulder..._

"Stop!" Naoe exclaimed.

Surprised, Hisako froze. "Is something wrong with this scene?"

Desperate, Naoe shook his head. "Why are you always talking about selling your body? Do you think it's the only way to gain allies?"

Hisako frowned. "I don't know. I'm an actor, not a warlord! I only act according to the text."

"If I knew the stupid writer of the play, I would make him pay!"

Hisako straightened his kimono. "It's the thousandth time you say it since you helped me to rehearse my part," he noticed. "You should relax."

Naoe snorted. He had let Nagahide persuade him to help Hisako to practise, in case that the spirit responsible for the incident at Sada would manifest itself. It had already been three days, but nothing had happened, except that Naoe was getting more and more tired of seeing Kagetora played in such a distorted way.

"In any case," Hisako said, "it's out of the question to delete these scenes. They are the main feature of the play: Kagetora is betrayed by every man he sold his body to, then he seeks revenge after his death. Moreover, the audience love these scenes."

Naoe grinded his teeth. "Villagers! You could show them only saucy scenes with no connection between them, and they would cheer all the same!"

Hisako shrugged. " You cannot blame them. Those people are just looking for distraction when they come to the theatre, not for a lecture nor history lessons."

"This is why they will always be peasants!"

"I think you're too precipitate to criticize them, considering you are hardly better than a peasant."

Naoe didn't reply. He didn't care about what the actor could think of him. After all, he was here only to solve the case, not to make friends. "Anyway, I don't understand why you asked me my opinion, when you just ignore it!"

Hisako sat on a log. They were in a small glade, not far from the camp. "I don't want to stay in an itinerant troupe all my life," the actor confessed. "I have it up to here with depending on villagers' whims and fearing their anger when we perform. I'm also sick of giving an unfitting image of myself. I want real parts, character studies and dignified parts! I want parts like Kagetora's... but without having to show my body that much."

Naoe frowned. "But you're talking about... male roles..."

Hisako looked up at him. "I'm tired of being an onnagata. I thought it was the only role suiting me, but maybe I was just trying to escape in a dream. It's time I woke up and face reality." Naoe didn't see how playing male parts would help the young man to face reality. "I want to be a famous actor," Hisako went on eagerly. "I want the audience to like my playing, the way I convey feelings, and not just my... my looks. I must convince myself that I can do something else than opening my legs."

The possessor must have looked shocked, because Hisako suddenly averted his gaze. "Sorry, I didn't want to offend you."

"Hmm, no," Naoe said. "But you shouldn't think about yourself like that."

Hisako met his gaze. "So you think I really have a chance to become a good actor?" He asked quickly.

"I don't believe I'm the best person to advise you, but if it's what you want to do, then it's worth trying."

Hisako smiled at him. "You're right. Thanks again for everything!"

Naoe definitely would never understand the actor.

XxX

A few days later, they arrived at the village of Miseru. The villagers were quickly attracted by the play

'that even spirits would interdict', and, in the evening, the audience was hurrying to see the performance. Naoe beheld all this, shaking his head. "Are the living so hungry for supernatural?" He asked Nagahide.

"They like anything that could change their daily round..."

"But they may get hurt."

"They like it even better if it's a little dangerous." Naoe shook again his head. Nagahide patted him on the shoulder. "Let's be on our guard tonight," he whispered. "I'm sure something is going to happen."

"So you think it has something to do with the play?"

"I'm certain of it. We must especially try to locate the spiritual presence. It's a pity Haruie is not with us; he's the best at it."

"Humph, we can very well manage without him."

Nagahide hide a bemused smile. The rivalry between Naoe and Haruie had still not disappeared, at least for Naoe.

The play started as planned, but Naoe noticed with astonishment that Hisako had made some changes. Well, Kagetora still had to sell his body in order to gain allies, but he was doing it with more dignity. It was a slight improvement, even though it was still far from the true Kagetora.

"Ooh," Nagahide said. "I see your advices have borne fruit. I wonder what methods you have used on Hisako to be so convincing..."

Naoe clicked. "Don't be stupid. Didn't you say we have to focus on the spirit?" Nagahide said nothing, but his smile spoke volumes about his thoughts. Naoe frowned. It was ridiculous.

Despite the changes, the play was still as liked, and Hisako's bare shoulders made their usual effect. Naoe grinded his teeth when he heard bystanders hailing _Kagetora_ -- and not Hisako -- to warm their beds. He nearly wished that the spirit would kill them all. They deserved it, anyway.

When Hisako returned to the backstage during the second act -- Kagetora's vengeful spirit being played by another actor -- he saw Naoe and said with resignation : "So, what did I do wrong?"

A little surprised, Naoe looked at him. "What?"

"You're making an awful face, as if you were going to kill someone," Hisako explained. "What didn't you like about my playing?"

Naoe shook his head. "It's not you, it's them," he said, indicating the audience. "These people only came to see some flesh. It's degrading."

Hisako looked at him, as if for the first time. "And yet, it's kabuki," he said in a whisper.

"I can't believe a theatre style could degrade its actors. You deserve better than this!"

Hisako lowered his eyes, a little confused. "I... I don't know... I need to get ready for the finale!" He left quickly.

Nagahide whistled softly. "My, you manage to disturb an actor to the extant that he didn't know what to say! You will always surprise me."

Naoe rolled his eyes. Nagahide really had the knack of interpreting situations as he wished. It could be fun... if he wasn't the victim of his confabulations.

The last act arrived fastly. Hisako stood on the stage, dressed in his usual costume: an upscale white and blue kimono. Kagetora's exorcised spirit was about to receive his punishment. In the audience, men were shouting openly: "Undress him and whip him! We want to see everything!" There were other salacious things said. This audience was even worse than the one at Sada. Naoe was almost tempted to use his spiritual powers to silence them, but he hadn't forget his oath.

Naoe throw a quick glance at Nagahide, who was no longer amused. He rather looked tired and resigned. He met Naoe's gaze and shrugged. "I never said that all the living were respectable," he said. "But even if these people deserve some punishment, they don't deserve to die." Naoe nodded. He was glad his friend had admitted that even himself felt sometimes forced to protect the living.

A supernatural wind suddenly raised and the two possessors focused to plot the origin. It really seemed to come from anywhere and nowhere. Excited cries were uttered in the crowd while the wind's violence was increasing, carrying along rubble and dust. The cries became frightened when some people were injured by these flying rubble. The stones carried by the wind were as cutting as thousands of blades. Naoe tried to raise a goshinha, but he could only save a few people. As long as they hadn't precisely located the spirit, they couldn't act effectively.

Naoe turned to Nagahide, who was focusing on the spiritual presence. "It's on the stage, I'm sure of it!" Naoe turned his eyes to the scene but there were several actors on it. Hisako, of course, Hiro, Ryousuke, who was protecting Hisako with his own body, along with three other actors.

Hisako suddenly freed himself from Ryousuke's protective clasp and he walked on the stage. The rubble carryied by the wind grazed his cheeks, but that was all. The young man suddenly lifted his hands and pleaded: "Kagetora-sama, I beg you to stop it!" And the wind calmed down. Stunned, Naoe thought he was still hearing a little whistling in his ears. The other players and the audience were looking at Hisako in awe.

Excited whispers ran through the crowd. "It's Kagetora's spirit," Naoe heard around himself. "It's really he who protests against the play!"

Completely lost, Naoe turned to Nagahide, who was frowning. "I think we have a new suspect," the possessor said. Naoe was going to retort that Kagetora had nothing to do with this, but Nagahide surprised him by saying: "Hisako may be the culprit." Naoe turned then to the actor, who was still on stage, his arms lowered, whispering a short prayer of thanks to Kagetora's spirit.

XxX

On the following day, there was no performance, but the play was in the middle of all conversations, along with Hisako. The most foolish rumours could be heard. Some claimed that Kagetora's spirit wanted at first to punish those actors who dare to play his story, but then he felt in love with Hisako, who played his role. Others, more skeptical, attribued it to special effects used by the troupe. In general, these people didn't attend the performance therefore they could trivialize the incident.

Naoe and Nagahide had met near the carts, away from indiscreet ears. "So you think Hisako is the culprit?" Naoe began.

Nagahide glanced at him with curiosity. "Does it bother you I suspect him?" He asked.

"No," the other possessor said immediatly. "It's just that... Hisako has been in the troupe for years, so why would he evince his powers only now? It's not logical."

"You're going to help me to answer this question. Has something changed recently in Hisako's life?"

Naoe looked at him. "Can you specify?"

"You've recently spent a lot of time together. Didn't he tell you something personal?"

"He told me he didn't want to be an onnagata anymore."

"He wants to quit being an actor?"

"No, he simply wants to play male parts."

Nagahide rapped his chin. "Yes, and I think it would be pretty difficult to announce his decision to the others. The generated disquiet may very well have awakened his latent spiritual powers..."

Naoe crossed his arms. "Except that none of us has felt he had powers. If he didn't know how to use his powers, he also didn't know how to conceal them, so we should have spotted him since the beginning."

"You really want to defend him," Nagahide said with an amused smile.

But the remark didn't hit its target. "We can't afford any mistake," Naoe said. "We won't act unless we are sure to know the true culprit."

Nagahide shook his head. "Very well. We'll wait till we are more informed about Hisako. What about using your charm?"

Naoe was tacken aback. "What?"

The other possessor held back a chuckle. "Your charm. To me, it seems Hisako is ready to fall into your arms. You only have to insist a little more. It would be a great opportunity for you to hear his confidences."

His friend frowned. "I think you don't really understand the situation as it is," he said. "There's absolutely nothing between Hisako and me. Do I have to remember you that Kenshin forbade us to sleep with..."

"With women, yes, but Hisako is a man. How do you think I could bear two hundred years without sleeping with anyone? I'm a man, not a monk! I'm sure you too, from time to time..." Naoe looked away and Nagahide opened his eyes wide. "Never? Not even once in two hundred years? My, you _are_ the holy man!"

"It's irrelevant," Naoe said, a tad annoyed. "It's just that I never really liked men."

"Huh? Are you kidding? I would have certainly heard about it, as I've heard about our lord."

"It's not the same. I shammed a relationship with another man who thought like me. With it, we saved face."

Nagahide shook his head. "I really find it hard to believe. You think you know someone, and then, two centuries later, he can still surprise you."

"Bygones. We have to find another way to make Hisako talk."

"Anyway, he likes you the most. So it's up to you to make him talk. I will let you choose the means." Naoe mumbled. He didn't like it but it was their mission.

XxX

Later, Naoe had the chance to talk alone with Hisako. The actor was heading to the nearby forest. He started when Naoe called him, but he seemed reassured to see him. "Naoe-san, you scared me! I thought it was one of those fanatical villagers..."

Naoe used the occasion to question him. "A fanatical villager?"

"Yes, they believe I am Kagetora's high priest, or something like that. Like I wanted to start a cult!"

Cautiously, the possessor get onto the topic that interested him. "You must admit that with your performance on stage yesterday... The spirit really listened to you."

Hisako looked at him with curiousity. "The spirit... then you're convinced it's really Kagetora? You didn't want to believe it at first."

Naoe frowned. "What I believe doesn't matter. The spirit went by the name of Kagetora, that's all I know."

Hisako sighed wearily. "Oh, I see. So you want me to invoke him... I should have expected it since you are obsessed with Kagetora..."

Naoe couldn't hide his surprise. "You... Could you really do it?"

Hisako rolled his eyes. "No, but everyone believe I can. They all watch me as if I were a priest, or god knows what. I don't think I would say it one day, but I would rather have them leer at me."

"Mmm... So you have never _seen_ this spirit? And yesterday's speech was only spontaneous?"

"Yes, I didn't want people to get hurt. Believe me, I was the first surprised when the wind really stopped. I coud hardly believe my eyes!"

"I understand. Are you going to perform this play again?"

Hisako chewed his lower lip. "If it was up to me, the play would be burned! But Ryousuke doesn't want to stop, he said it will make us earn a lot of money..."

"So you are going to play."

"Not for the moment. I don't want to play in this place anymore, and everything Ryousuke could tell me won't make me change my mind. The people here... are too strange. I'm afraid of their reactions."

On his last words, Hisako had folded his arms around himself, like a frightened child needind solace. Without really thinking, Naoe took him in his arms. Hisako didn't protest and snuggled up against him. "It will be alright," the possessor assured him. Hisako nodded without saying anything.

XxX

Night had fallen and, as usual, Naoe was sleeping in a separated place in the camp. It wasn't that he distrusted the others, he just wanted some tranquillity. So he woke up as soon as he heard soft footsteps near him. There was a full moon, so he could see as in broad daylight. Thus Naoe couldn't mistaken the silhouette towering above him. He was rendered speechless. "Kagetora-sama?"

The former warlord smiled. "Surprised?" He simply said.

Naoe tried to stand up; it was unfitting for a vassal to be laying down in the presence of his master. But Kagetora hunkered beside him. "My lord?" Naoe worried. He noticed for the first time that something was wrong. Kagetora had the same appearance as in his first life. Illuminated by the moonlight, his skin seemed as pale as the kimono he was wearing. His hair were gleaming in a supernatural way. As for his eyes, these tiger eyes who could transfix one's soul, they seemed almost green. "You... You're not real," Naoe pointed out. He had not seen Kagetora for fifteen years. Even if the warlord had taken another body, it was impossible it would look the same as his first body. The other explanation was that Kagetora had come in his spiritual form, but...

Kagetora let a chuckle escape his lips. "I'm not real?" He repeated. He rested a hand on Naoe's cheek. "Is this real enough for you?"

Naoe inhaled. The touch wasn't chilly. He took Kagetora's hand in his own. He felt firm flesh and not a spiritual projection. "Impossible," he whispered. "Unless..."

Kagetora cocked his head to the side, still smiling. "Unless?"

Naoe shook his head. "This is a dream, isn't it?"

"No one can tell with certainty. Let's say it is what you want it to be."

Faced with these cryptic words, Naoe didn't know how to react. Kagetora suddenly leaned in, and Naoe felt a slight apprehension. This wasn't the usual Kagetora, who kept his distance from everybody and especially from him. This Kagetora seemed more... attainable. His usually so impressive presence was now softer, like a heady perfume.

Naoe suddenly made his mind: it was a dream so he could forget logic. He grabbed hold of Kagetora's white and blue kimono, and used it to pull the man towards him. Their lips collided, but neither of them protested. Naoe ran tirelessly his hands on Kagetora's back. His lungs were on the verge of exploding because of the lack of air, but nothing in the world could have made him stop. He had just discovered he was very thirsty, and nothing seemed to satisfy this thirst. With a low growl, he moved away from those tantalizing lips and striked at the neck. The fierce desire to mark Kagetora as his compelled him to bite the tender skin. The body against his tensed for a moment, then immediatly submitted to his dominance. It may be at that moment that Naoe lost it and surrendered to his desires, ignoring the little voice in a corner of his mind telling him the whole situation was abnormal.

He undressed them only to the minimum, then made Kagetora lie under him. The eyes, usually so defiant, were now clouded with pleasure; the lips were opened partway to let escape a passionate moan. It was an expression Naoe had never seen and he remained dumbstruck for a moment. But Kagetora held his hands out to him and Naoe let himself be led, forgetting everything else. Their moans soon covered the night's silence, two beings becoming one under the conniving moon. Naoe slumped on top of Kagetora's welcoming body. As he slowly caught his breath, he felt his mind gradually clearing, and he was aware of a sort of stranglehold around his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Words were jostling together in his mind, but no coherent sentence could be formed. There was something, however, a so intense and mind-blowing emotion he couldn't name. Kagetora propped himself up an elbow and lay a finger on Naoe's lips. "Shh," he said, although Naoe had said nothing. "Sleep now." And, lulled by these words, Naoe felt his eyes close on its own. He eventually fell asleep, his mind full of questions.

XxX

When the morning sun wake him, Naoe didn't remember the night's events after a moment. When it hit him, he noticed with astonishment that he was alone, as if nothing had happened, or rather as if... "So it was a dream after all," Naoe mumbled. But why did he dream about Kagetora like that? It was ridiculous! Surely it was because of that evil play and his latest conversation with Nagahide. It was the only possible explanation, the only one! Naoe went to the camp, sighing with fatalism. Nothing worse could happen to him today.

And yet, when he arrived, Nagahide took him aside. "Something happened this night," he whispered.

Naoe couldn't conceal his shock. How could the other possessor know about it? Had he seen the whole scene? But no, it would be impossible because it was just a dream. Wasn't it?

"Naoe?" Nagahide said, worried. "Do you hear me?"

Naoe regained his speech. "Mmm, yes... what are you talking about?"

"I have overheard a conversation: last night, Kagetora's so-called spirit appeared in a few people's dream and _chose_ them."

"Other people dreamed about Kagetora-sama?" Naoe felt indignant and even more dirty when he thought about other people having the same dream. It was unacceptable. If Kagetora had to visit someone's dreams, it should be only Naoe's dreams. Especially if it was to expose himself like that.

Nagahide looked strangely at him. "This is not Kagetora-sama," he corrected. "I'm not saying our lord wouldn't be able to appear in dreams -- you never know with him -- but given what I hear, it can't be him. The Kagetora from the dreams was rather behaving like the Kagetora from the play, if you see what I mean." Naoe nodded, understanding perfectly. "So I think this spirit has only appeared under the guise of Kagetora. I don't understand his actions."

"It's more than that," Naoe said despite himself.

"What do you mean?" His friend asked.

Had it been up to him, Naoe would have kept his dream secret, but their mission may depend on it. "I also had this dream," Naoe confessed. "I can tell you I really believed it was him. It wasn't only a spirit under the guise of Kagetora-sama, otherwise you know I would have immediatly exposed him. It was more than that, I really felt like I was facing our lord. The presence was the same... maybe a tad less intense."

Nagahide frowned. "You also had this dream? And did Kagetora also told you that you were chosen?"

Naoe cleared his throat. "Uh... No, he didn't say anything like that."

"What happened in your dream, then?"

Naoe had to conceal his embarrassment. "Well... nothing special. He was just there, that's all."

"Mmm, just there? Alright, let's say I believe you. So what is this spirit? You say it's related to Kagetora-sama, so maybe we should inform him."

"Who? Kagetora-sama? No need to disturb him!" Naoe panicked. "We would have settled this case before he even rejoined us!"

Naoe shook his head. "I wouldn't ask him to come -- I think it's better he doesn't hear about this play. I just want to ask him his opinion about this spirit."

"But if you talk to him, he will want to come, believe me! No, I would better join this batch of _chosen ones_, and we will see then. This spirit will soon be exposed, I'm sure of it!"

Nagahide accepted relutanctly. "Alright, we'll wait a little longer. I hope you're right, because if it gets out of hand, Kagetora will never forgive us."

Naoe nodded vigorously. "There will be no problem. I will settle this case by all means!"

"Mmm," Nagahide said, looking on the other side. "Then you should perhaps start off with questionning Hisako. I'm certain this guy is the key to all this mystery."

Naoe followed his friend's gaze and saw the actor leaving a cart, a little sleepy. "Hisako has nothing to do with it," Naoe said. "I talked with him yesterday and..."

He suddenly froze. Nagahide waited for a moment, then tapped him on the shoulder. "Naoe? What's wrong?"

It took the possessor some time before replying: "Nothing... you're right, I'll talk with Hisako."

Naoe couldn't believe his eyes, but he had to accept the truth. Above the collar of Hisako's kimono, he could clearly see the hickey he had made to Kagetora in his dream...

_**To be continued...**_

_I can see you smiling: Naoe has finally let loose. After forty chapters (including _Mirage of Beginning_) here is a hot scene between our two lovebirds, at last! Alas, it was a dream... or maybe not? Wait till the next chapter for an answer!_


	5. A play from the past 4

_**Warning:**__ Mentions of rape in this chapter._

**Mirage of Changes**

**by Karura**

**Chapter Four**

As Naoe was walking toward Hisako, he realized the incongruity of his situation. What was he going to do? He couldn't chat the actor up and ask him if, by any chance, he hadn't confused him with Kagetora last night and made... No, he couldn't do it! He was already having a hard time admitting his actions, even though he had believed himself in a dream. However, while he was thinking about it, his feet had already led him to the actor and he had to say something, otherwise he would look ridiculous. "Uh... hello, you don't seem to have slept very well..." He mentally winced upon hearing his own words, especially when he didn't want to get onto this peticuliar topic...

But Hisako merely sighed. "Indeed," he answered. "That story disturbed me all night and..."

"And?"

Hisako looked away. "Ryousuke really wants us to perform the play again tonight. He said people would be ready to pay twice the price to attend it."

"Really, this guy only thinks about money," Naoe criticized. "He should consider your opinion a little more."

The actor merely shook his head. "He has a troupe to administer and people to feed," he countered. "I can't deprive the others just because of my whims. It wouldn't be fair. This is how it is when you live in a community..." He looked away for a moment. When his gaze met Naoe's again, his eyes were tired and resigned. "I'm just worried about those fanatics," he went on. "They may do something during the performance and I wouldn't want the situation to get worse. Ryousuke promised me that the others would be here to ensure security, but..."

Naoe didn't want to worry Hisako more than he already was, so he didn't told him that several members of the troupe, the so-called Kagetora's _chosen_ _ones_, would certainly joined the fanatical villagers. Naoe didn't want the performance to be cancelled. So far, the spirit had only showed itself during the play. If Naoe wanted to solve this case quickly, the play had to take place, even if it could be dangerous for Hisako. It was Naoe who was in danger for the moment. He would never have such a dream in another context, and he didn't want it to happen again. He couldn't bear it.

"Don't worry," he lied without a bit of remorse. "I'm sure everything will go well." Even the actor's relieved and grateful smile didn't upset his conscience in the least. This case was going to be settled, even if it required some sacrifices. It was unavoidable.

XxX

In the evening, despite the fact that the prices had tripled, you could have believed the whole village had come. Exceptionally, Naoe and Nagahide were staying in the backstage. Indeed, Ryousuke hadn't gone as far as asking them to pay for their seats, but he had estimated that, since they had already seen the play twice, they didn't need to fill two seats which could make them earn more money. Naoe had nodded with all his heart; he certainly didn't want to see again the play that gave him such strange ideas. As for Nagahide, he thought it was better to watch more closely the troupe's members. He was still worried about Kagetora's _chosen ones_.

"Maybe I should tell Ryousuke about them," he whispered to Naoe. "He seems rather protective of Hisako, and if he thought he was in danger, he would cancel the performance... even though having to refunding all this money would surely kill him!"

Naoe shook his head. "If the performance is cancelled, it will only make the fanatics more furious," he noticed quite rightly. "Even your power of hypnosis couldn't quiet a mob."

"I don't know, I've never tried," Nagahide joked despite his worried face. "More seriously, if we don't step in, something is going to happen tonight."

"I hope so."

Nagahide cast him a surprised look which quickly turned to disbelief. "This is exactly what you want, isn't it?" He hissed vehemently. "You don't care if Hisako is in danger as long as we solve this case!"

Naoe lifted a hand to calm him down. "Hisako isn't in danger," he countered. "These people believe he's Kagetora's high priest, so do you really think they would hurt him? Yes, I want to lock off the situation tonight, but I'm not putting Hisako in danger. We must know when we have to take calculated risks!"

Nagahide narrowed his eyes, feeling that his friend wasn't telling him the whole truth. However, this was neither the place nor the time to argue about it. "I hope for you that everything will go well," he warned him. "Otherwise you will have to answer for it before Kagetora-sama!" Naoe nodded. He had nothing to blame himself for. Everything was for the sake of their mission... and also to get him rid of this horrible dream.

Nagahide suddenly spotted Hisako, who was pale and shaking, donned in his scene kimono and waiting for the performance to start. He went to him. "Hisako, are you alright?" He asked, feeling worry.

"Yes, I... I just don't like this play," the actor said weakly. "I wish Ryousuke never bought it."

Nagahide's eyes softened. "Don't worry," he reassured him. "We will protect you."

Hisako cast him a surprised look. "You... will protect me?" He repeated, his eyes going from one to the other. Nagahide nodded firmly, followed by a little more reluctant Naoe. Hisako smiled weakly.

"Hisako, on stage!" Ryousuke interrupted, perky because of the good receipts in prospect.

Hisako took a deep breath, then went bravely on stage. Nagahide sighed once he was out of sight. "He's a brave boy," he said to Naoe. "I hope for you that nothing will happen to him. He wouldn't deserve it."

"Nobody deserve awful things to happen to him," Naoe retorted.

"Oh yes," Nagahide countered with a sharp look. "If something happens to Hisako and if Kagetora decides to hang you by the feet till you die, you will have well deserve it."

XxX

Contrary to what the two possessors have thought, the play took place smoothly. But it was too calm. No one in the crowd was commenting, and even Hisako's bare shoulders didn't produce their usual effect. The townpeople were merely watching the play without blinking.

"Maybe it's going to be alright," Hisako commented when he returned to backstage after the first act. "They may have just come to see if Kagetora's spirit would appear at the end of the play."

"I'm sure that's it," Nagahide told him to reassure him.

Meanwhile, Naoe was watching the crowd from behind a hanging. "It's just the calm before the storm," he thought. "They will do something tonight, but first, they are expecting something." They have also to be wary of a few members of the troupe. Danger could come from anywhere.

Hisako returned on stage for the third act. There was no disturbance in the crowd. The demons on stage led Hisako in the backstage on the other side of the scene. The crowd applauded moderately then left quietly without dwelling. From behind the scene, Nagahide frowned. "They didn't try anything and the spirit didn't appear," he mumbled. "Something is wrong."

Naoe tried to temper things. "I'm sure the spirit doesn't have enough strength left to survive after all his recent manifestations. You know that spirits tend to loose their energy more quickly when they don't have a body."

"That's why they would do anything to get the living to feed them with their prayers," Nagahide retorted. "And the people here are very able to do it! They would even built a shrine to the glory of this so-called Kagetora!"

Naoe shrugged. "If you say so. But the fact is that tonight's performance ended without any incident and that Hisako is alright..."

Naoe suddenly widened his eyes. Nagahide looked at him with puzzlement. "What?"

Without answering, Naoe run out of the backstage. Some members of the troupe were already dismantling the scene since they were scheduled to left the next day. Naoe turned his head in every direction, then called one of them, a young teenager who was undoing a knot. "Where is Hisako?" He asked.

"He may be at the camp. He fainted when he left the scene, and Yama and Taro took care of him," the lad told before resuming his work.

That was the name of the two actors who played the demons. Furious, Naoe clenched his fists. Behind him, Nagahide uttered a frustrated sound, understanding what had happened. "They had kidnapped him, hadn't they?" He asked, just to be sure. "Just under our noses! I can't believe it!"

"It's not over," Naoe said with determination. "Run to the village and watch the villagers. I'm sure they will all gather somewhere."

Nagahide nodded. "What about you?" He asked.

"I will try to follow Hisako's trail. They certainly went into the forest."

"How will you do it? You have not Haruie's reisa-nouryoko, nor Kagetora's phoenix..."

"There is a presence I can track very well, and it's Kagetora-sama's. This spirit is similar to him, don't ask me how it's possible. So, let's not waste time!"

Nagahide nodded and ran to the village. As for Naoe, he closed briefly his eyes then headed to the forest with determination.

XxX

Hisako was slowly regaining consciousness. He remembered when he had left the scene, relieved that nothing supernatural had happened, and then he had felt a sharp pain at the back of his skull. He straightened up and realized he was in a glade. The full moon was tinted with red, and he felt uneasy for a moment. A noise behind him startled him and he turned back quickly. His nervousness increased. Three men donned in demon costumes were facing him. "What... What's the matter?" He asked in a shaking voice. They were probably members of the troupe. He had recognized their costumes. These guys may have take him here to protect him. But if that was the case, why hadn't they removed their masks yet and why did they kept silent? Hisako twisted nervously his kimono's sleeves. He suddenly felt like shouting for help, but who could hear him? The forest was all around them and no one else seemed to be in the vicinity. Hisako tried to get up on his shaky legs but one of the demons walked to him and quickly grabbed him by the arm to push him on the ground. Hisako fell with a slight cry.

"It's time for you to pay for your crimes," said the demon.

"With this body of yours, you have driven more than one man crazy," said another demon.

"If you want to complain, complain to your brother," said the last. "It's all because of him."

Hisako couldn't hide his fear any longer. His eyes widening, he saw the men slowly approaching him. "No," he whimper. He had no doubt about their intents. He had too many times before known such a situation. When he had told Naoe about the fate of his first troupe, he didn't specify that he had been part of the rape victims. Indeed, he had already taken the habit to dress like a woman at that time. When his torturer had felt something unexpected between his legs, he had swore and stricken him, but he hadn't stopped. Later, Hisako had let Ryousuke do the same thing. Oh, Ryousuke was tender and protective, and he said he loved him, but Hisako had never felt anything physical for him, except a deep self-disgust. There had also been other times, when he had agreed to sell himself after a performance, so that the troupe could buy something to eat. At those times, he had told himself that one or two more times couldn't hurt him, but he had been so wrong. He had to bury his feelings deep inside of him in order not to become crazy. And the day before, he had dreamed of Naoe, a dream where this mysterious man had made love to him. For the first time in his life, Hisako had felt some physical pleasure, but it was only dream and there was little chance for that to happen in reality.

Grit your teeth and endure. Don't focus on the rough hands grabbing the fleshy parts of your body without any care. Think about something else while your body is so rudely invaded... Hisako suddenly opened his eyes. No, he was sick of being a victim. He wanted to defend himself, even though it wouldn't change the outcome. He wanted... the power to beat these men!

_So, let me do it_, a voice in his mind said. _If you don't want to suffer, trust me._

Hisako thought he was becoming mad. A low growl near his ear brought him back to his current situation, and he hold back a bitter laugh. Wasn't madness better than what he had to endure? So he let his mind drifting and sinking into darkness.

XxX

Nagahide was running through the village streets. Nobody was in sight and he didn't feel any presence from the houses around him. Naoe had been right: the villagers had gone somewhere else. He had to find that place. He paused for a moment and concentrated. He could surely feel a gathering of hundred people! He suddenly heard a noise not far from him and he opened his eyes again, loosing his concentration. "Who is here?" He asked. Nobody answered him. He stepped forward and caught a move at the corner of his eye. Four men were standing behind him, looking threatening. They had some solid wooden sticks in their hands. Nagahide wondered if he would be able to hypnotize them before they reached him. He wasn't sure he could do it.

"What are you doing here?" One of the men said. "You're from the troupe, right? We don't like that your kind lurks in our village."

Nagahide raised his hands in a gesture of peace. He had to think fast. "In fact, I came to see Kagetora-sama." He didn't have so much hope, but this name seemed to disturb the villagers. One of them began to walk to him, but another held him.

"Don't you mean..." One of the men began.

"I've seen Kagetora-sama in my dreams," Nagahide confirmed, improvising. "He hasn't told me what he expects from me, but I know I have to do something for him. And it has something to do with you, villagers."

The men exchanged quick glances. Nagahide tried to stay relaxed but inwardly, he was wondering if he would be able to outrun them. The hypnosis was still his best option. He was so nervous that he nearly jumped when one of the villagers slapped him in the back. "Welcome, guy," he said merrily. "Kagetora-sama has appeared in your dreams so you must be worthy of him. Come with us."

Nagahide breathed out. His trick had worked. "Where are we going?" He asked, following them.

"It's a surprise," said one of them with a big smile. Nagahide wasn't at rest, but it was too late to flee. He could only hope that Naoe would soon rejoin him.

XxX

Naoe couldn't say if he had really followed a trail or if he had just relied on his instincts. He had chosen directions without thinking, forgoing for once his common sense. Nothing really made sense in this story, anyway. As things were, he might very well have turned in circles for hours without even realizing. However, it was out of the question to give up. The full moon was lighting his path and it reminded Naoe about his previous dream. He violently shook his head. It was not the time to think about it! However, this dream had been far from unpleasant, and Naoe couldn't help but wonder how it could have been in reality if... "Ha!" He said. "Stop thinking about it!" He walked faster in order to focus on something else.

He suddenly felt a burst of power not far from him, and he began to run. This wasn't Nagahide's power. He arrived in a small glade and his eyes darkened. The grass was covered with blood. Three bodies were lying here, horribly mutilated. Naoe could recognize pieces of costume among the human remains. There were the very demons who had abducted Hisako. "But why three?" He mused aloud. "They were only two on stage..." Hisako was nowhere in sight but he couldn't be too far away. "Hisako?" He called suddenly. "It's me, Naoe. It's alright, you can show up now. I'm here to help you." Only silence answered him but Naoe knew he was being watched. He focused and felt a presence behind a tree. He turned in that direction. "I know you're here so show yourself!"

A slight laugh answered him and the person showed itself. Naoe's eyes widened and suddenly, it was hard to breath. "Kagetora-sama," he whispered. Illuminated by the moonlight, he still seemed so out of this world. Naoe swallowed, then collected himself. It wasn't the true Kagetora-sama, just the Kagetora from his dreams. He frowned and said: "You're not real."

Kagetora let a silvery laugh escape from his lips. Naoe shivered involuntarily. "We already had this conversation," the former daimyo said while walking to him. "I thought my arguments had been very convincing..." His voice got silky on these last words and Naoe swallowed again. Kagetora fastened his gaze up to his own, the tiger eyes half-closed. "Do I need to repeat my argumentation?" He whispered seducingly.

"No!" Naoe said, stepping backwards.

Kagetora frowned, a tad miffed. "Come on, why do you refuse to have a good time? Why do you refuse to give me this pleasure? I have been dead since so long. I've wandered in the darkness with nobody to comfort me. All I wanted was a warm body against mine and strong arms to protect me. Do you want to be this body and this arms?"

Naoe shook his head. "You aren't the true Kagetora," he insisted. "I don't know what you are but you're not him!"

Kagetora smiled mockingly. "If I'm not him, then who am I? You are just refusing to admit the truth that stands in front of your eyes. Does it surprise you so much that the dead can come back to life?"

Naoe opened his mouth to said something, but he stopped suddenly and looked at Kagetora. "You... So you're really here?"

"Yes," Kagetora murmured. "I'm alive."

"So... prove that you are Kagetora."

The young man nearly had an impatient growl. "Your scepticism is becoming insulting," he commented. "But alright, I will bend to your whims. How can I prove that I am me?"

"Tell me what happened to your son," Naoe said.

Kagetora had a bemused smile. "You are cunning, but I won't be fooled: I never had any child."

"And what happened to your wife?"

"She fled with one of my brother's generals at the beginning of the war. Any other questions?"

Naoe asked then about his past before his arriving at the Uesugi, and Kagetora answered correctly. At last, he asked : "Does the name of Naoe Nobutsuna remind you anything?"

Kagetora frowned. "It's you."

Naoe lowered his head a moment, then looked at him with a smile. "I see," he said. "I apologize for having doubted you."

"I understand," Kagetora forgave him, magnanimous. "Anyone would have reacted the same when facing the supernatural. And now that you believe me, shall we go?"

"I first have to find Hisako."

Kagetora smiled oddly. "Hisako is fine, don't worry. He's somewhere else and safe."

"You know him."

"Of course. This young man and I have a lot in common, you see. We both have suffered in the same way and I want to protect him. Trust me and don't be concerned with him any longer."

Naoe nodded. "So, where are we going?"

Kagetora's eyes suddenly shined. "We are going to see my army! I do intend to start the conquest of Echigo, the country that should have been mine! Will you help me?"

He extended his hand to Naoe. The latter hesitated for a moment before taking it gently into his own. "I'm your faithful servant, Kagetora-sama," he said.

_**To be continued...**_

_Sorry for the delay. I'm really busy these times._

_As always, this story is longer than expected, but the outcome won't be long._

_If you think there's something strange with the last part, don't worry. Everything will be explained in the next chapter._


	6. A play from the past 5

_As promised, here's the last chapter of the "Play from the past" arc, with all the explanations for the weird things in the previous chapter._

_**Mirage of Changes**_

_**by Karura**_

_**Chapter Five**_

There must have been nearly two hundred people gathered in a vast meadow near the forest. Torches were burning, illuminating the scene as if it was in broad daylight. Tables were set up, loaded with food and drink, like for a celebration. People were talking while eating, excited. Nothing had happened, yet these people had been waiting here for hours, or so it seemed. Nagahide skimmed the faces around himself and recognized many people who had come to see the play. Obviously, everyone here had been bewitched by the Kagetora from the play. Nagahide narrowed his eyes. To mobilise villagers, who usually only wanted a peaceful life, one must have an extraordinary charisma. The true Kagetora could have done it, of course, but except him, who else?

One of the men who had brought Nagahide here suddenly patted him on the shoulder. "What do you think about it?" He said, excited like a child. "You never had seen such a gathering, had you?" Actually, Nagahide had already taken part in many wars where there had been thousands of soldiers, so this small crowd seemed rather meagre in comparison. However, he managed to nod with a feigned enthusiasm. "And it's not over," the man went on. "Our lord is planning to annex the neighbour villages so that he could recruit more soldiers!"

"He told you this?" The possessor asked.

The man frowned. "Not really," he confessed. "I've only seen him in my dreams... But I'm sure he's planning it! That's what I would do if I were him."

Nagahide rolled his eyes. If villagers were beginning to thing they were warlords, then the end of the world was near. "And about our... our lord," he asked. "Will we soon have the honour to see him in reality, and not in dreams anymore?"

The villager glanced at him suspiciously. "You didn't come for this?" His tone was full of threat.

Nagahide smiled to calm him. "As I said, my dream was not very clear, so..."

"Ha. Our lord is indeed going to see us tonight, in the flesh. Then he's going to tell us about his great projects."

"This evening will be unforgettable," the possessor scoffed.

"Indeed." The man didn't realise the sarcasm.

Nagahide sighed. He tried to call Naoe mentally but the latter didn't reply. It seemed he was too busy to notice his friend's telepathic calls. "I hope he's found Hisako," Nagahide thought. "Well, methinks I have to deal with this fake Kagetora. But alone and with all these fanatics around, it won't be easy." A diversion would have been useful, but since he didn't know what was going to happen, it was difficult to think ahead.

An excited whisper ran through the crowd, quickly followed by a religious silence. Nagahide saw all the heads turning to the same direction, and he looked at there too. He presumed quite rightly that Kagetora had made an entrance. At the spiritual level, Nagahide didn't felt anything out of the ordinary, just a little tugging that may be caused by the gathering of so many people. It could be that this Kagetora was hiding his presence, or that there was nothing to hide. As the shifting in the crowd moved closer to him, Nagahide caught at last a familiar presence. _Naoe!_ He called mentally. But Naoe didn't reply him. Nagahide was beginning to find this silence disturbing especially since, according to his senses, Naoe was getting closer and closer. The crowd eventually parted before him, and then he faced Naoe and...

_Don't say anything_, Naoe told him mentally. Nagahide immediately closed his mouth but his eyes couldn't leave the person at the other possessor's side. What did it mean?

"Kagetora-sama," Naoe turned to the other person. "This is the man I've told you about. Even if he doesn't look like it, he's a brilliant strategist. And of course, he'll be entirely dedicated to our cause."

Nagahide glanced at his friend incredulously. But what was the matter? Naoe pressed a look at him and Nagahide bowed reluctantly. "Hum, yes, my... _my lord_. I would be honoured if my poor abilities could be of any use to you."

Kagetora scrutinized him, trying to evaluate him. "Yes," he said in a non-committal tone. "If you say so, Naoe, I will trust you on this."

"You won't regret it, my lord," Naoe assured him.

Kagetora suddenly passed his arms around Naoe's neck, under Nagahide's astonished eyes. "If he disappoints me," Kagetora said in a languishing tone, "I'll have to punish you."

"As long as it comes from your hands, I will gladly accept even the worst punishment."

Kagetora let escape a silvery laugh. "Let's resume our troops' inspection," he suggested. Naoe nodded and the two men walked away. Nevertheless, Naoe cast a last meaningful glance at Nagahide while the latter was all at sea. What the hell was going on here?

XxX

Nagahide had to wait two hours until Naoe came to see him again. He was alone this time, and he took his friend aside from the crowd. However, before Naoe could even say one word, Nagahide exploded. "Will you explain me at last what's happening? You have left me kicking my heels like an idiot for hours, with all those people around who can only say one word: 'Kagetora-this' and 'Kagetora-that'. It's awful, it feels like I'm in a gathering of Naoes!"

The other possessor frowned. "I'm not sure I understand the allusion. As for what's happening, you've seen it like I did: this spirit has taken Kagetora-sama's form... I mean, his first appearance. He also..."

"Wait a moment," Nagahide interrupted him. "You say that this guy looks like Kagetora-sama?"

"His first appearance, yes. Maybe you don't remember it anymore, but..."

"How could I have forgotten? Everyone was talking about it and raving about his beauty! As if it was the only thing that mattered..."

"So, what's the problem with what I said? You agree the likeness is rather disturbing..."

Nagahide frowned. "This is what you all see? So this guy is rather good at hypnotising, but not as good as me, since I can see past his disguise."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's not talk about it," Nagahide sighed. "I'm not sure you could accept the truth."

"What does it mean?"

"Quite obviously, you are as bamboozled as the others. I saw you earlier, all fawning with him. Who could have thought you would have so quickly forgotten our true lord? In the end, your loyalty oaths aren't as important as you thought. When I think you lectured me the other day about it..."

Naoe suddenly caught him by the arm. His face usually so calm was now expressing the deepest of anger. Nagahide worried and wondered if he hadn't gone too far this time. The former Naoe would have accepted his barbs without blinking, except perhaps for a bemused smile. The new Naoe was more touchy and unpredictable, especially when you talked to him about Kagetora.

"This situation must be unblocked," Nagahide thought. "No matter if it ends well or badly, Naoe must decide to make his request to our lord. Things cannot go on like this."

Naoe shook him, his look deadly serious. "Do not ever, _ever_ doubt my loyalty to Kagetora-sama," he hissed. "A pale copy won't never be able to deceive me!"

"Yet, I bet you have been deceived... for a moment."

Naoe released his friend's arm and looked more calmer. However, the fire was still burning in him and was waiting only for a breath of wind to ignite again. "One moment, I confess. But it was rather simple to find out he was a liar. In part."

"Really?"

"It's rather strange, because he knows everything of Kagetora-sama's life... before his arriving at the Uesugi. When he talks about what happened after, he acts as if the play is telling the truth... Although we know it's not the case."

Nagahide nodded while trying to assimilate all these informations. "Therefore this spirit... could it be the Kagetora from the play who would have come alive?" He tried to guess.

"If it was the case, it would have been impossible for him to know so much about Kagetora-sama's life," Naoe countered.

Nagahide frowned. "Well, is it important to know what he is? We just need to exorcise him, now that he had showed himself."

Naoe shook his head. "Before that, I have to know where he has hidden Hisako."

"What?"

The other possessor cast him an exasperated look. "W_hat_? Didn't you lecture me before because I didn't care enough about the others? For once I am worried about Hisako, you can't say anything better than 'what'?"

Nagahide sighed. "Wait," he tempered. "What I mean is that Hisako is..."

Some angry exclamations suddenly blasted. Both possessors froze, trying to hear what was happening. They could soon hear some shouts. "We'd better go there," Nagahide suggested. "Something wrong is going on." Naoe nodded and the two men returned quickly to the meadow.

XxX

As soon as they arrived, they found out the reason for the agitation: Ryousuke and some other members of the troupe had burst in the meeting. They were armed with solid sticks and seemed ready to fight every villager if necessary, even though they were clearly outnumbered. "I know you're the one who have kidnapped him," Ryousuke shouted in a firm voice. "You'd better give us Hisako back!" But only hostile and closed faces answered him.

Naoe clicked his tongue. "This idiot is going to ruin everything," he grumbled. "The villagers are going to attack him and we'll have to defend him! What a pain!"

Nagahide rolled his eyes. He had believed for a moment that Naoe could feel compassion for the others... Naoe had still a lot to learn before finally becoming a holy man!

The possessors elbowed their way in the crowd and tried to come as close as possible to the troupe. They had to prevent a bloodbath. Ryousuke and his men had no chance against the villagers, but they wouldn't give up. Naoe stretched his neck. "Kagetora is coming," he said to his friend.

Nagahide sighed between his teeth. "Let's hurry." Unfortunately, they were still too far when Kagetora faced Ryousuke. Yet, they could hear the beginning of the confrontation.

"You seem to be the leader of these men." Ryousuke's voice barely concealed his hostility. "Then tell me what you did to Hisako."

Kagetora smiled mockingly. "Your little actor is safe. However, he doesn't wish to see anyone at the moment."

"You're lying!"

"Am I? I had the opportunity to learn a lot about Hisako. He no longer wants to return to your meagre troupe because you will once again sell him to some rich customer. One can hardly blame him."

Ryousuke's face became red with anger-- or shame, it was hard to tell. He breathed loudly. "If that's the case, then I'd like for him to tell it to me in my face," he demanded. "I'll believe it only if I hear it from his own mouth."

"As I said, he no longer wishes to see you."

"What will he do, then?"

"I've offered him a place in my army, and he's gladly accepted. Don't worry for him, I'll take care of him better than you ever did."

Ryousuke let escape a mocking laugh. "Your army? Who do you think you are?"

Kagetora's gaze became disdainful. "Ha, I shouldn't have expected an ignorant like you to recognize me." He looked at one of the nearby villagers. "You tell him who I am."

The man complied immediately, looking at Ryousuke with hatred. "Know that you have the honour to speak with Uesugi Kagetora, the rightful lord of Echigo!"

Kagetora smiled smugly whereas Ryousuke looked disbelieving. He shook his head. "Kagetora? The same as in the play? Are you all crazy or what? Kagetora has been dead for centuries!"

It was a mistake. The crowd's hostility increased. Nobody could insult their lord and get out alive. Kagetora was ready to set his men on this impudent, but Naoe interfered just in time. "My lord, let me deal with this rustre. You shouldn't dirty your hands with his kind."

Kagetora glanced at him mistrustfully. "You come from this troupe," he stated. "How do I know that you won't help them to escape?"

Naoe reprimanded himself. He was dealing with a copy of Kagetora, but that didn't mean he should underestimate him. When the original was so bright, even a simple copy could cause difficulties. "Then put them in jail until dawn, since you don't trust me," he suggested. "Execute them tomorrow to make an example."

Kagetora weighted this suggestion. "Alright," he accepted.

But the actors had no intention of being imprisoned without fighting. They began to attack the closest villagers while Ryousuke rushed at Kagetora, his stick in his hand. Naoe come between them and was hit at the head. Fortunately, he wasn't dumbstricken and managed to snatch the weapon from Ryousuke's hands. "Any resistance is futile," he advised him.

Ryousuke spat at his face. "You traitor!" He hissed. "From the beginning, I knew you had your eye on Hisako. It's because of you that he wants to leave the troupe, isn't it?"

Naoe didn't reply. Two villagers seized the troupe chief and dragged him to the jail. The rest of the actors was overpowered in the same way. Kagetora stepped closer to Naoe and lifted his hand to the thin trickle of blood flowing from the man's forehead. "It's not that I don't trust you," he whispered. "It's just that, after being betrayed by so many people, I find it hard to trust someone again."

Naoe widened his eyes. What this false Kagetora had just said, the real one could have said it too. Was it the explanation for the fact that Kagetora still didn't trust him, even after two hundred years of loyal service? "No," Naoe thought. "They are two different people. Kagetora-sama is stronger than that. I mustn't let myself be fooled by this illusion." He feigned an affable smile. "I understand, my lord. It would be better if you could rest somewhere," he suggested. "It's already late in the night."

"No, I mustn't leave this place," Kagetora answered a little too fast. Naoe lifted an eyebrow. Kagetora seemed to recollect himself. "These people have waited for me for a long time," he explained. "I have to stay with them." Naoe nodded but he was suspecting something, without knowing what.

XxX

Meanwhile, Nagahide had followed the prisoners, unnoticed. The villagers locked them up in one of the house and left two men in custody. Nagahide smiled wryly. Two men wouldn't be enough to prevent him from freeing the actors. When you think that this false Kagetora was hoping to conquer Echigo with an army of peasants... Well, if everything went as planned, his _army_ would not even leave this place.

Nagahide waited to be sure that nobody was around, then he walked to the makeshift prison. "Aren't you too tired, guys?" He casually said to the two guards. He accompanied his question with a hypnotic suggestion, and the guards fell to the ground, asleep. Nagahide held back a chuckle. No matter if he couldn't kill people, it was much more amusing like this!

He entered the house and was nearly knocked by an actor. "Hey!" He protested. "I'm here to deliver you!"

"Yasuda?" Ryousuke called. "I thought you were in cahoots with your friend, the traitor!"

Nagahide sighed. "Naoe prevented you from getting killed by a furious mob," he emphasized.

"But he's with this guy, the one who thinks he's Kagetora. And he refused to tell me where's Hisako!"

"So, you neither, mmh?" Nagahide mused aloud.

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm just wondering if you have noticed anything special with this... false Kagetora."

Ryousuke frowned. Nagahide really didn't expect his answer. "The kimono."

"What?"

The troupe chief nodded vigorously. "I knew I've seen it somewhere else: it's Hisako's scene kimono." Nagahide sighed. It was not new for him. "This damned kimono," Ryousuke went on, mumbling. "If only I didn't bought it, along with the play!"

Nagahide was startled. "Wait, you mean the kimono is also from the same guy who have written the play?"

Ryousuke nodded. "Yes, although I don't remember it very clearly. I believe the man has said the kimono had once belonged to Kagetora himself, but I'm sure he's just told it to sell his play for a bigger price." The man suddenly lifted his eyes to meet Nagahide's. "Do you think this guy is a ghost? And he takes it out on Hisako because he's dared to interpret his part? I didn't want to believe this rumour before, but it all makes sense now. If anything bad has happened to Hisako because of it, I'd never forgive myself!"

Nagahide shook his head. "Hisako is fine, believe me."

Ryousuke grabbed his shoulders. "He's alright? Have you seen him?"

"I can't tell about his mental condition, but he looks fine to me. You'd better return to the camp before causing more troubles. Wait for us until dawn, we'll return with Hisako."

Ryousuke hesitated, puzzled. After all, he only got to know Nagahide recently and he still didn't know if he could trust him, especially since his friend, Naoe, seemed so much on good terms with the false Kagetora. However, he had no choice. He didn't know Hisako's whereabouts and he could do nothing against an entire village of fanatics. Reluctantly, he nodded slowly. "Until dawn," he repeated. "But what if you don't return then?"

Nagahide looked at him, deadly serious. "In that case, leave this province as soon as possible and forget all about this story."

XxX

It took time for Naoe to answer Nagahide's mental call, but at least he answered this time. The two men met at an isolated spot. "Did you take care of Ryousuke and the others?" Naoe asked.

"Of course, I wasn't letting them getting killed," his friend replied. "As a result, I've learned some interesting things."

"For instance?"

"Do you remember Hisako's scene costume? Can you describe it?"

"Uh... I don't see the connection."

"Humour me."

Naoe thought a moment. "White and blue," he finally said. "Of the highest quality, by the way, far too good for an actor from a poor troupe."

"And this kimono, have you seen it somewhere else?"

Naoe widened his eyes. "Kagetora... the false Kagetora wears the same!"

Nagahide nodded smugly. "The one you all see as Kagetora is actually Hisako."

Naoe remained silent. "But how?" He eventually whispered.

"Hypnosis. This guy is able to hypnotise a whole village into thinking he's Kagetora. He's really good at it, but not as good as me!"

Naoe shook his head. "Wait a moment, you say he's Hisako? Hisako has mesmerized all of us? But why? and more importantly, how? He has no spiritual powers and..."

Nagahide stopped him. "Hisako didn't do anything," he rectified. "He merely endures it. The responsible for this is... the kimono!"

"The kimono? but it's not a living thing!"

"Ryousuke told me something interesting: he's bought the kimono to the author of the play, and the man has said this garment has once belonged to Kagetora-sama. It was more than two hundred years ago..."

"Tsukumogami(1)," Naoe whispered. "I can barely believe it, we fall for it!"

Nagahide shrugged. "Kagetora-sama has a very strong charisma. It's not surprising that he left such a deep psychic stamp on an object."

"And that's why he knew so much about Kagetora-sama's life!" Naoe reacted. "But since he believed the play was true, then it means..."

"Kagetora owned this kimono before his arrival at our clan," Nagahide completed. "That's why the tsukumogami didn't recognize us. It was lucky for us, in a way."

Naoe suddenly frowned. "So, the culprit is the spirit inhabiting the kimono," he summed up. "But he's using Hisako's body. Do you think Hisako agrees with it?"

"I don't think so," Nagahide sighed. "I can't believe Hisako would accept that Ryousuke or anyone of the troupe could be hurt. Hisako's personality might be... asleep."

Naoe widened his eyes. "You don't mean... like a possession?" The other possessor nodded grimly. Naoe winced. "In this case, we have little chance to save Hisako."

Nagahide frowned. "But you've already faced another possessor," he recalled. "You were with Kagetora-sama and..."

"During Shikoku pilgrimage, I know (2). But it didn't end well for the possessed person: we weren't able to save his soul and Kagetora-sama had to possess the body."

Nagahide chewed on his lower lip. The purpose was to save Hisako. He suddenly raised his head. "It's not the same situation. Hisako isn't possessed by a vagrant spirit since the spirit is linked to the kimono. Have you ever seen this Kagetora without his kimono?"

Naoe felt his cheeks redden. "What do you mean?" He asked defensively. "I've never seen him naked!"

Nagahide sighed. "It's not what I mean. Have you ever seen him wearing something other than that kimono?"

"Ah, no." Naoe felt a little stupid to have reacted like that.

"Well, I think removing the kimono may break the possession. It's the only solution I can come up with."

Naoe breathed in. "And just how are you going to do this? We'll never be able to remove his clothe without using force. And with all those fanatics around, we should better avoid threatening their Kagetora."

Nagahide rapped his chin, narrowing his eyes as he was thinking hard. "I have an idea," he said at last. "It may be a little too classic, but I think it should word." Naoe listened carefully to his friend.

XxX

Naoe found the false Kagetora among the villagers. He wasn't doing anything special, he wasn't talking to anyone, but you could feel he was the centre of the attention. Naoe now understood why Kagetora didn't want to leave the meeting: he had to keep on using his power of hypnosis on them. "But how long will he be able to carry on like this?" Naoe wondered. "He must know that he won't be able to keep these people under his mental control, so why did he start an undertaking doomed to failure? Really, I don't understand him..." He narrowed his eyes and tried to see through his appearance. But even knowing it was actually Hisako, Naoe still wasn't able to perceive the actor. The hypnosis may be too strong and it irked Naoe. He was a Yashashuu so he should have been immunized against this kind of mental control. He shook his head. It was no use brooding. He'd better apply quickly Nagahide's tactic. The sun would soon rise and Naoe wouldn't like to have to explain how the prisoners had escaped.

Kagetora had the slightest smile when Naoe walked to him. "Naoe," he called, "where have you been?"

"I was just settling some details for our prisoners' execution," he answered without any hesitation.

Kagetora gave him a look of approval. "You've done enough tonight," he advised him. "You should relax. After all, this is my big day."

Naoe nodded. "That's why you're the one who should relax. Let me settle the minor details that don't deserve your attention."

The smile on Kagetora's lips was wheedling. "I'm really lucky to have you as my aid, am I not?"

As an answer, Naoe took two cups of wine from a nearby table and handed one to Kagetora. "A toast for your future victories," the possessor said.

Kagetora took the cup and brought it to his lips. At this moment, someone jostled him from behind and Kagetora spilled some wine on his kimono. "Who dared?" The young man said, turning quickly. But nobody was behind him, except the crowd of villagers. Kagetora's eyes narrowed. He didn't like to be disrespected in any way.

"My lord," Naoe exclaimed, "you have a stain!" Kagetora looked down and swore when he saw a purple circle in front of his kimono. It wasn't really fitting for a lord! "We should clean this stain," Naoe suggested. "With the colour, people might think you're injured and the crowd may panic."

Kagetora nodded. Even he couldn't control a delirious crowd. Naoe and he discreetly left for a nearby glade. "You should remove this kimono," Naoe suggested innocently.

Unconsciously, Kagetora tightened his hands around himself. "Is it really necessary?" He asked in a voice that was trying to be firm.

Naoe's eyes meet his for a moment. "Only if you want me to clean it."

Kagetora's gaze was pointed behind Naoe, at the crowd of villagers they had just left. It was clear he wanted to go back there, therefore he wouldn't waste his time arguing with Naoe. "I'm going to clean it myself," he decided suddenly.

"My lord, you can't do that," the possessor got indignant. "A man of your status can't make his own laundry. Let me do it, it's my job, after all."

Kagetora began to reluctantly unfasten his obi. "It's true that your family served me before," he mumbled.

Naoe quickly looked up at him. "Ha? I don't remember I told you this."

Kagetora met his gaze cautiously. "Of course, you told me this when..." He suddenly lifted his hand to his mouth, realizing his mistake. It wasn't Naoe, but Nagahide who had told him it. And he had told it to... Hisako. "Come to think of it, this stain doesn't show too much," Kagetora said.

He was ready to go back to the gathering, but Naoe roughly grabbed him by the arm. "Ouch, what on earth are you doing?" Kagetora demanded to know.

"It's out of the question that I let you return there," the possessor said calmly. "You've already done enough harm like that. Release Hisako."

Kagetora narrowed his eyes, trying to guess what Naoe knew. "As I told you earlier, Hisako is somewhere safe and he..."

"Hisako is right in front of me," Naoe countered. "Give him his body back."

Kagetora snorted. "You leave me no choice," he threatened him. "Too bad, I've taken a liking to you..." A violent wind suddenly rose, blowing in Naoe's direction. Some clods of earth and branches flew toward him, disposed to slash him, but...

Naoe simply raised his goshinheki. The iridescent wall repelled all the projectiles. Kagetora was so surprised that he lost his control on the wind, which immediately quietened. "What... What are you?" The young man asked.

Naoe had a sinister smile. "Consider me as an onmyouji," he coldly answered. "Now, release Hisako."

Kagetora frowned then suddenly dashed to his right. Naoe shook his head, sighing. He used his telekinesis to lift a fallen branch which got entangled in the runaway's feet. The latter fell over, spread-eagled. Naoe walked to him, unrelenting. "Release Hisako," he repeated.

The spirit tried again to injure him by using the wind, but Naoe repelled his attack with his protective barrier. Then Kagetora gave him a scathing look that stopped him a moment. Naoe had to recollect himself: sometimes, this spirit was really behaving like the Kagetora he knew.

"Actually, you're no better than the others!" Kagetora hissed at him. "When I think I nearly trusted you! You only know how to deceive people with your false smiles, all sweet and deferences."

Naoe hunkered near the young man and grabbed roughly his chin. He firmly gazed down at him. "Your jeremiads have no effect on me," he said. "After all, it's not as if you were the true Kagetora. You're only his reflection."

Furious, Kagetora turned his head to break free from his grip. "You've been using me!" He protested.

"That's how life goes. People use each other. Even you have been using Hisako to come back to the world of the living. So you've no right to complain."

Kagetora's fists pounded the ground, his eyes filled with tears of helplessness. "You... You don't know how it is!" He raged. "This world should have been mine! I shouldn't have died so young and in such a way!"

Naoe smiled slightly. "You know, I could almost understand you..." Kagetora looked at him hopefully, but Naoe completed cruelly: "... if you weren't a mere tsukumogami."

"This... Don't say such a nonsense! I am Uesugi Kagetora! I am..."

Naoe struck his face hard. "Don't say his name. You debase it. You can't even hold a candle to Kagetora-sama."

"I... I am..." The false Kagetora seemed vacant.

Naoe looked at him up and down. "If you really want to prove you're Kagetora, then remove the kimono", he dared him. "Prove me that you're not a mere spirit!"

Kagetora was looking at the ground, shuddering. "I... I am..."

Naoe had enough and pinned the young man against the ground. Then he began to take off the kimono. Kagetora struggled but it was in vain. "No," he said, "let go of me! I trusted you, so why? Why are you doing this to me?"

Naoe stopped for a brief moment, puzzled by the other man's words. But Kagetora seemed to be in a waking dream, not seeing anything else any longer. Naoe shrugged and resumed, despite his victim's outcries. When he took off the kimono, he felt a brief resistance, as it he had to _tear off_ the garment. He pulled more strongly and could hear a brief and piercing sound. When he looked down once again at the man, he saw Hisako curled up into a ball, his cheeks drenched with tears.

Nagahide arrived then, a little breathless. "Oh," he noticed "I see you didn't need me after all."

Naoe shook his head. "Apart from his illusion power, this spirit didn't have any strength," he said. "I really wonder how I could have been misled by it..."

Nagahide held back a comment. His gaze rested on Hisako, still curled up, then on Naoe who was holding the kimono in his hands, looking at it absently. "We should better bring him to the troupe," Nagahide suggested. "They'll take care of him." Naoe nodded distractedly.

XxX

The flames were jumping high to the sky, dancing gracefully in the wind. Nagahide finished his prayer while the incense stick was still slowly burning. He gave a last glance to the blaze, then turned away. The kimono had his funerals, so the tsukumogami was able to leave this world. However, Nagahide was only feeling like it was a big mess. Nobody was really to blame, not even the spirit that had only wanted to return to the world of the living. Possessors weren't better than the spirits, they were even worse. As for the Yashashuu, the mission entrusted by Kenshin was their only justification, but was it really right? Nagahide had to believe it, otherwise he would have no ties any longer.

The possessor went back to the glade where the troupe was camping. Hisako seemed to have got over, but it was clear he had been badly shaken by all that had happened. Nagahide hoped he would quickly forget this story, or at least think it had only been a bad dream. It would be better for Hisako. That was what the villagers had done, by the way. When the morning had come, they had quickly returned to their home and had stayed hidden there. No doubt they would never talk about this story.

"Are you sure you don't want to travel with us a little more?" Ryousuke asked the possessor. At his side, Hisako quickly shook his head.

Nagahide sighed. "No, it's better if we part now," he said.

Hisako surprised him by coming to him. He had seemed to avoid the two possessors like the plague, especially Naoe. The actor handed a roll of parchment. "The play," he whispered. "Get rid of this, too."

Nagahide took the scroll and nodded. He turned his head to Naoe, who was a little further, his eyes already on the road that was awaiting for them. "Sorry for everything," Nagahide mumbled. Technically, he had done nothing wrong, but he still felt the need to apologize.

Ryousuke shook his head, smiling sadly. "It wasn't your fault," he said. "I hope we'll meet again... but under better circumstances." Nagahide nodded. There was little chance for them to meet again but... promises didn't cost anything.

The troupe left one way, the possessor the other way. Nobody looked back. Nagahide felt the weight of the scroll, then decided to open it. He wanted to know how it was written. He narrowed his eyes. "It's written in old japanese," he observed.

"How old?" Naoe asked distractedly.

"From our era. It's rather surprising."

He suddenly stopped and Naoe turned to him, a tad annoyed. "What's the problem?"

Nagahide's eyes were perusing the document. When he finished, he handed it to Naoe without saying a word. The other man took the roll and his eyes widened when he read the last passage.

_To my dear Yasha ga shuu,_

_I hope you liked my gift. I would have loved to give it to you myself, but it wouldn't have been so funny. If he's not with you, please give my regards to Saburo-dono, from an old acquaintance._

Of course, the message wasn't signed. Naoe frowned. "Saburo-dono?" He repeated. "That's the name Takeda had given to Kagetora-sama."

Nagahide nodded. "I hope you understand what it means," he said. Naoe gave him an enquiring look. "He's a possessor," he explained with a hint of impatience. "There's another possessor who is freely strolling across Japan and who knows about our existence and mission."

"And he would be from the Takeda clan."

"We must quickly tell the others. We must find this possessor and exorcise him!"

Naoe slowly folded up the scroll. "It seems rather difficult."

"How's that, difficult?"

"If this possessor has been around for a moment, Haruie should have felt his presence."

"He can probably hide his presence!"

"In this case, how are you going to find him?" Nagahide snorted but couldn't find anything to retort. Naoe went on in a controlled voice: "No, I think this possessor wants to attract our attention. He'll provoke us again. We only have to wait." As Nagahide still seemed doubtful, Naoe insisted: "We have no choice."

Nagahide gave up. "Alright, but I trust you to explain this to Kagetora."

Naoe blinked. "You are not coming with me to Edo?"

"Of course not! I think there are things you need to talk about with our lord, aren't there?" Nagahide said with an intent look.

Naoe was puzzled. "I have to make my report, yes, but I don't see anything more," he admitted.

Nagahide sighed. "Listen, just... just talk to him, will you? You need to have a serious conversation with no one to interrupt you."

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I intend to go near Hyougotsu(3). That's where Ryousuke had bought the play. I'll try to obtain some information about this mysterious possessor, even though there's not so much hope."

Naoe had a bemused smile. "You'll never give up, won't you?"

His friend shrugged. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Don't forget it."

Naoe looked surprised, but Nagahide only tapped him on the back. The two men walked away together, but they would soon part. Naoe thought he was eager to see Kagetora again. It had been too long, and it was surely because of this that he had been deceived by a mere impersonator. But he wouldn't do the same mistake twice. Kagetora was Kagetora, nobody could hold a candle to him. So he hurried toward Edo, the capital, where he would find his master.

_**To be continued...**_

_Well, the mystery is finally solved._

_Naoe is really hopeless and cruel in this chapter. He's full of illusions about Kagetora and refuses to see the truth._

_As for the mysterious possessor, I'll let you guess his identity!_

_In the next chapter, Naoe finally meets again with Kagetora but... he'll have a big shock!_

_Notes:_

_(1) Tsukumogami: Japanese people believe that after one hundred years, some objects can come to life. Tsukumogami are the spirits inhabiting these objects._

_(2) cf Mirage of Beginning, chapter 14 to 25._

_(3) Hyougotsu: the former name of Kobe_


	7. Interlude

_**Mirage of Changes**_

_**by Karura**_

_**Interlude**_

During the many centuries in Japan history, the country had changed its capital many times. Each new dynasty of emperors seemed to want to stand out from the previous ones by imposing its own political centre. Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu was no exception, and he had chosen a small port city as his capital. During his first life, Naoe never had the opportunity to go to Edo-- that was the new capital's name-- simply because there had been nothing to see there. The first time he had seen the city was fifty years ago, soon after the great earthquake. But of course, buildings in ruins and wounded people dying everywhere in the streets hadn't left him with a good memory of this place. So he wasn't especially glad to return there and, if it hadn't been for Kagetora, he would have never returned there at all.

Nagahide had left him a week ago, heading to Hyougotsu as he had planned to. He had to find some informations about the mysterious possessor who had written the kabuki play about Kagetora and had left them a kimono haunted by a tsukumogami as a gift. Apart from the fact the possessor might came from the Takeda clan, they knew nothing else about him. The Yashashuu hadn't faced another possessor since Sogo Nagayusu on Shikoku Island, and this news wasn't to Naoe's liking. Kagetora had almost disappeared for good during that fight tehn, and he had been barely saved by Naoe. It wasn't an experience the former vassal wanted to repeat.

Speaking of Kagetora, Naoe had contacted him mentally earlier to announce his arrival. Over the years, Kagetora had come to terms with these telepathic communications but you shouldn't overdo it. It was only for emergencies and you had to be as concise as possible. Chuckling, Naoe remembered that this poor Haruie had made the mistake of mentally asking their lord which kind of fish he would have liked for dinner. Kagetora had then lectured him mentally so Naoe couldn't hear all the words but he had seen Haruie's long face when he had come back, like a beaten puppy. Naoe had drawn a lesson from that incident so he always was very cautious when speaking to Kagetora by telepathy. Therefore he would wait to be with him to report on the previous case.

He hadn't asked Kagetora where he was since, even in a big city like Edo, Naoe was able to feel precisely his master's spiritual presence. It was a gift that hadn't failed him during the decades, and even Haruie had to admit that, concerning Kagetora, Naoe was more sensitive to his energy. Since then, Naoe hadn't missed an opportunity to remind Haruie this rare victory. That brought him some satisfaction.

He arrived at Edo in the middle of the day and was surprised for a moment when he saw how fast the city had been rebuilt. He still had ruins in his mind, whereas the buildings around himself didn't bear any stigma. Then he remembered that fifty years had gone by, almost a human lifespan. It was sometimes frightening to realize that time no longer had the same meaning for the possessors. "That's why we are right to stand apart from the living," Naoe thought. "We don't really live in the same world." Personally, it didn't bother him. Nagahide wasn't wrong about it: Naoe was not a philanthropist to the core. His primary purpose wasn't to help people but to accomplish his mission. Saving lives was just an inevitable consequence.

There was a market in Edo streets. A lot of people were outside, encouraged by the summer sun. The various stalls were in a cut-throat competition, each vendor claiming that _his _merchandise was the freshest, the tastier, the less expensive and the best of all the others. The constant sales pitch didn't disturb Naoe. He was only concentrating on the mental thread of Kagetora's presence. This filament, who could feel spidery for some, was in his mind as brilliant as a stars' trail. Despite the disturbing presence of many bystanders, Naoe knew with certainty that he was getting closer to his lord. But this certainty didn't keep him from freezing and blinking for a good while before moving again.

You could have taken them for an ordinary couple having a close look at the fish stall. The woman was wearing a colourful and flower-patterned kimono and her black hair were held back in a bun. This woman was like any other wife who had come to do her shopping. No, the surprise came from the man, Kagetora-sama. He might have sensed he was being watched, for he turned slowly and relaxed when his eyes met Naoe's. The tiger eyes hadn't changed-- they never changed-- but the face around them was starting to show the passage of time, and the hair around were grey. He was an old Kagetora and it was the first time in two hundred years that Naoe saw him like this, so it surprised him very much. However, he managed to recollect himself and cast and interrogative gaze at his master, asking whether he should approach him now or later, when Kagetora would be alone. Kagetora quickly shook his head and Naoe walked closer to the couple. Kagetora greeted him when he was only a few steps away from them. "If my eyes aren't deceiving me," he said with a feigned surprise, "this is the son of my old friend!"

Naoe was used to pretend. Villagers were usually more suspicious of people travelling together without being related by blood. So you just had to invent some relation to see them relax. During the many years when the Yashashuu had worked, Naoe had been successively Kagetora's cousin or young son-- depending on the difference between their ages. Yet there had never been an occasion where Naoe could have passed for his master's adult son. It was a first, so it was disturbing Naoe very much. For him, his master was always giving an impression of youth and vitality. Not that in this present body, he looked like frail and decrepit. It was just that it questioned Naoe's deep perception of Kagetora. However, to be honest, he was relieved that his master wasn't in a younger body. It would have reminded him of the strange dream he had. Naoe had been worried to see Kagetora again and to compare the image he had of him in his dream. In the current circumstances, no comparison was possible and it came just at the right time.

The woman next to Kagetora looked at him warily, then took a step forwards, as if to come between the two men. Naoe glared at her. How dared she to think he might have been a threat to his master? She was only a mere mortal. He just had to blink and she would have died a natural death, whereas Kagetora and he would continue to fight evil spirits.

Kagetora rested a hand on the woman's shoulder and Naoe's eyes hardened unconsciously. "Ukio," Kagetora said in a soothing tone, "let me introduce you Nobutsuna, an old friend's son."

"How can you be sure it's really him, father?"

Naoe was about to retort something, and no matter if they were supposed to have never met before, but the woman's last word hit him like a punch in the stomach. "Don't tell me he had... despite Kenshin-kou's forbidding?" He thought. Kagetora seemed to guess his thoughts since he sent him a look saying : "Don't be stupid." However, Naoe would have to wait for an explanation.

"He's the spitting image of his father," Kagetora explained to his 'daughter', and Naoe was drawn back to the conversation.

The woman didn't seem really convinced and the way she looked at Naoe clearly showed her scepticism. "Is it mute?" She sneered. "Because it has been five minutes and he still hasn't said a word."

No matter his master's explanations, Naoe didn't like this woman and that wouldn't change. "I was just waiting for you to stop jaberring," he retorted.

She looked insulted and quickly turned to her father, perhaps hoping he would defend her. But Kagetora only sighed. "He's really his father's son," he commented. "Ukio, resume your shopping. I'm going to talk with him."

"Are you sure, father?" This stupid woman was beginning to get on Naoe's nerves.

"Yes, I am. Go now." Pouting like a child, she finally left but she turned to them several times, as if to watch them.

Naoe breathed out loudly, relieved she was gone. An honourable man shouldn't hit a woman, but Naoe had to confess that his right hand had been furiously itching for a while. Lucky for her, she had left. When Kagetora turned back to him-- he too had waited for Ukio to be out of sight-- he was back to the Kagetora Naoe knew, his lord and master. "Let's go in a quieter place," he suggested.

Naoe nodded. There were too many people around them to speak freely. He followed Kagetora in the maze of the streets. They quickly left the market and went into small and straight alleys. The smell of fish was becoming stronger and Naoe refrained from pinching his nose. Kagetora eventually led him to a small house. The building was rather dilapidated but it didn't matter to Naoe. However, the interior was surprisingly clean, and the room where Kagetora led him had this quiet atmosphere that characterized so much Kagetora.

"Let me prepare you some tea," Kagetora said, indicating a low table. Naoe nodded and sat on a flat cushion. Under normal circumstances, it would have been inappropriate to let Kagetora make tea for him, but in the current situation, Kagetora was the host and Naoe the guest. It would have been insulting to refuse or to prepare the tea himself.

Kagetora returned a few minutes later with a kettle. He took two cups of tea from a cabinet and served the hot drink without a word. His smooth and steady motions belied his age. When he sat in front of Naoe, it was with his usual grace. Naoe brought the cup of tea to his lips and only sipped a little of the green tea. "It's very good," he said.

Now that the usual courtesies had been exchanged, they could resume their original roles. "What happened with those actors?" Kagetora directly asked. Naoe immediately began to report. He would have liked to avoid talking about the play, but he couldn't recount the case without mentioning the play, which was at the heart of the case. As expected, Kagetora frowned, a little confused. "A play about me? What does it say?"

Naoe carefully avoided his master's gaze. "You know, it wasn't a Noh play but a kabuki play. Kabuki is very different, from what I saw. There's nothing noble in this art and..."

"I know kabuki."

"Really?"

Naoe's amazed look brought a smile to the old man's lips. "There's a kabuki theatre here," he explained. "I've attended to a few theatricals out of pure curiosity. It passes the days."

"Days?" Naoe wondered. Then he remembered Hisako had told him that a real kabuki play could last hours. Of course, in a travelling theatre, they couldn't make the audience stay so long.

"I'm not yet one of those kabesu(1)," Kagetora added.

"Kabesu?"

"That's how we call kabuki's fanatics. I think that some of them would be able to sleep at the theatre if there were night performances."

"There are some people who have nothing better to do in their life," Naoe sneered.

Kagetora shook his head with an amused smile. "Well, let's go back over that play about me. You still haven't told me what it's about."

Naoe immediately looked away and contemplated with fascination the low table. "Well, you know... Hum... it wasn't really true to History. There were some glaring errors..."

"For instance?"

Naoe was bothered. If he let himself been led to this topic, Kagetora would eventually make him spit everything, including his shameful dream. So he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind: "The... in the play, you have been exorcised by a wandering priest!" It was the only excerpt from the play which was innocent enough.

Kagetora got embarrassed, then scratched his head. "Oh that... No, it's true," he admitted.

Naoe widened his eyes. "Really? Don't tell someone was powerful enough to exorcise you!"

"Not really," Kagetora corrected. "I wasn't aware of my spiritual powers. Actually, I wasn't aware of nothing much." A heavy silence ensued. Naoe had been himself a vengeful spirit so he knew how this topic was sensitive subject. Kagetora added suddenly: "I've been exorcised with my father's help. He chose to call me at that time."

Naoe nodded. More than everything, he wanted to speak about something else now. "I wonder how this possessor could know that," he mused aloud.

Kagetora cast him a sharp look. "A possessor? Go on."

Therefore Naoe told him about the whole case and Kagetora didn't interrupt him. However, his eyebrows were dropping lower and lower. "Show me the letter," he demanded. Naoe handed him the scroll. As Hisako had asked them, Nagahide and he had burned the play but kept the part of the scroll where the letter from the author was written. Kagetora read the missive and got perplexed. "This is from the Takeda clan," he confirmed. "I recognize some turns of phrase. But aside from that, it can be from anyone in the clan, even from Shingen himself."

"And the kimono?"

Kagetora narrowed his eyes. "Your description reminds me of something, but it's too vague... I think I received it when I was adopted by the Takeda. But when the alliance between Takeda and Houjou was broken, I left all my belongings there. I'm surprised someone could have kept this garment."

Naoe cautiously formulated a hypothesis. "Perhaps the one who has kept it had... some special feelings for you?"

Kagetora look at him, disbelieving. "What could make you believe that?" He wondered. "Anyway, I had no friends in the Takeda. Do I need to remind you that I was a hostage there?"

"You didn't have any admirers?"

Kagetora stiffened. "No," he answered firmly.

Naoe preferred to change the topic. "Nagahide had gone to Hyougotsu to get some information. I think he won't find anything but you never know."

"A possessor wandering in the country..." Kagetora breathed and focused. Naoe felt he was trying to contact Haruie mentally. However, after a moment, he gave up.

"My lord?"

"Haruie is injured," Kagetora explained. "It's not serious but his mind seems weak and dark. And also... there's something strange but I can't say what it is."

"An enemy?"

Kagetora shook his head, disturbed. "No, nothing dangerous. Just... Well, I'll clear this matter up when he's healed."

"And Irobe? He's not with Haruie?"

"Irobe had to perform kanshou on a new body four years ago. He can't answer us at the moment."

"If Haruie's state is worrying you, we can go and see him."

"No, he's not in danger," Kagetora decided. "Haruie isn't stupid, he would have already asked us for help if the situation was beyond him."

"As you wish, my lord."

Naoe didn't say anything more and looked at Kagetora with an expectant silence. The other man sighed after a moment. "Well, I suppose you want to know about Ukio?" He said.

"You don't have to be answerable to me," Naoe said, "but still... Is she really your daughter?"

"She's my daughter-in-law," Kagetora corrected.

Naoe frowned. "If she's your daughter-in-law, it means you have a son! That's the same!"

Kagetora sighed. "When I settled in Edo after the earthquake, there were many orphans in the street, left to themselves. Jirou was only five when he tried to steal me some food. So I've fed him and sheltered him for a while... Eventually, he became my adopted son. Ukio is his wife. She's a good girl. They have four children. I guess that makes me a grandfather..."

Naoe couldn't hide his indignation any longer. "So you have got yourself involved with living people," he said in a false quiet ton. "You've also started a family although our priority must be our mission. When we last met, fifteen years ago, you didn't tell me a thing about this!"

Kagetora had averted his gaze but Naoe's last accusation made him look straight at him. "My mission was to stay in Edo and to monitor the telluric energies," he said. "Raising Jirou hasn't distracted me from my duty. When I had to come to your assistance during the years, did I refuse once? No, I didn't! So I don't see where's the problem."

"We shouldn't mix with the living," Naoe explained. "We are different, we are..."

"Superior?" Kagetora prompted ironically, raising an eyebrow.

"Not in every respect," Naoe tempered. "But the fact is we can change our body when we die. We return to life but with another appearance and..."

"Where do you want to get with all that?"

Naoe clicked his tongue, annoyed by the fact that Kagetora didn't see what he wanted to say and therefore Naoe had to tell it plainly. "Your body isn't young anymore," he said, trying to be tactful. "Soon, you'll have to possess another one and after that, you won't be able to see Jirou and his wife! Will you accept this or will you endanger our mission for people who are going to die in a few decades anyway?"

Kagetora's gaze became very cold. Naoe looked at him in the eyes, sure to be well within his rights. When Kagetora spoke again, his voice was clear and neutral but it was carrying a great anger. "I perfectly know that people die, Naoe. Don't take me for a child. And don't ever doubt the fact that I put our mission above anything else. If required, I'm ready to leave them right now and to never see them again. I've taken care of Jirou simply because, unlike you, I can't remain insensible to human misery."

Naoe took offence. He wasn't cold hearted! It really annoyed him that Kagetora had this negative image of him. "It's not hardness," he tried to justify himself. "We have a difficult task that requires great sacrifices from us. I see that you're still not ready to sacrifice everything you have."

"I don't care about what you think, Naoe. Only my father can judge me, not you. This conversation is over," he said in an unequivocal tone.

Naoe champed at the bit. For him, this matter was far from over. He would closely watch his master in order to determine whether his attachment to his family could be a danger for their mission. If that was the case... then Naoe would have to take some permanent measures, but he didn't want to think too much about it. Not yet.

When Ukio went home with her children and saw that this stranger was still here, she was vexed. It went worse when Kagetora informed her that Naoe would stay for dinner and even for a few days. She didn't protest loudly but you could see on her face what she was thinking of it. She believed that Naoe was some impostor who would kill them all during their sleep. When Jirou returned from work with his elder son-- he was selling fishes at the docks-- she took him aside, then he met Naoe with some suspicion. Kagetora made the introductions and Naoe looked closely at his master's foster son. He didn't really know what he had expected. Jirou was near his forties. As soon as you saw him, you forgot him. As for the children, Naoe only spared them one glance. He couldn't understand why Kagetora got attached to such a family. "Is he trying to get everything he didn't have in his first life?" He thought. "If so, it's dangerous. We shouldn't have any bond, it's not sound!"

Unfortunately, Kagetora didn't seem to have the same opinion as him on this matter. But if the worse were to happen, Naoe wouldn't let him have his say.

XxX

The 'few days' during which Naoe was supposed to stay quickly turned into a month. Jirou was more cordial with him than during the first days, but Ukio still refused to abandon her initial distrust of him. She didn't openly express it, and certainly not when Kagetora was around, but he could feel her eyes constantly watching him.

Naoe wasn't really comfortable with them. He often had to bite his tongue in order not to talk to his master like he should. He even had to call him Saburo-san, as Kagetora seemed to favour this name for each body he possessed. Naoe had argued that after two centuries, only a few people could still make connection between him and the son of a daimyo whose line had been extinguished since a long time, but Kagetora had merely shaken his head.

"This name sounds too pretentious," he had said.

"There's nothing pretentious with the name Kenshin-kou has given you!"

"I'm not saying that. Kagetora is still my name, no matter what, but you must admit it's still a little too pretentious for my humble self."

Naoe hadn't insisted but he didn't like it. So as soon as they were alone, he took the opportunity to talk suitably to his master.

Every day, Kagetora went to different places in Edo, to monitor the earthly energies. Often, altars had been built at these locations, as if the Shinto priests had been able to pinpoint the concentration of energy.

"We aren't the only one who can feel these things," Kagetora said one day. "Even if there's only one priest out of thousand who has this talent, we can't overlook this fact."

"We have the same purpose," Naoe noted. "So why do you sound like you're wary of them?"

Kagetora frowned, the gesture increasing the light wrinkles on his forehead. "We don't belong to the natural course of things," he reminded him. "Possessors defy the natural law. We have on our hands the blood of all the souls whose body we snatched."

"But we do it only to save people! We have to possess body to survive and pursue our mission. These small sacrifices are necessary!"

Kagetora threw him a sidelong glance. "You're cold as always," he said. "There is no small sacrifice when you talk about human life. Have you ever felt some kind of regret for all the souls you have ousted from their bodies?"

"Yes, of course," Naoe replied, a little cut to the quick.

"Have you ever wondered what those people would have become if we hadn't interrupted their lives that had just begun?"

Naoe was frowning now, puzzled. "We only possess infants' bodies, except in case of emergency. So these people don't have time to accomplish a lot of things."

"Precisely. We take any chance of future away from them. As soon as they appear in this world, these souls are immediately expelled from it."

Kagetora seemed morose and melancholic that day. Yet his arguments deeply disturbed Naoe. "So you think that one day, we will have to answer for our crimes?"

"Surely. Every man has to answer for his acts, whether good or bad. Normally, he answers for them when he dies, but we have avoided death for so long."

"If it really depends on our acts, we shouldn't worry. Think about all the lives we have saved since two centuries!"

Kagetora smiled indulgently. "Good deeds and evils deeds doesn't have the same value. It's not because you had saved someone's life that you would be forgiven a murder." He sighed. "Indeed, it's a heavy task my father's imposed us."

"But we have accepted it, haven't we? Although, when I think about it, Kenshin-kou hadn't really given us time to think. And I don't know if it was the same with you, but he didn't give so much details when he told me about the mission..."

"Already regretting it, Naoe?" A slight smile appeared on Kagetora's lips and his tone was challenging.

"No, my lord," he answered straight away. "Even if I had known all the details, it wouldn't have influenced my decision."

The former warlord looked away. "That's what you're saying now."

"That's what I would still say in two hundred years."

Kagetora sighed. "Frankly, I hope we won't have to live for another two hundred years. Our mission can't last that long!"

Naoe's gaze got lost while contemplating the landscape and his lips curved into a slight smile. "No matter how long our mission will last," he said, "I'll never regret my decision..."

_... because it helped me to come to know you and understand you better._

But it was too early to share this thought with Kagetora. As long as there would be a wall between them, Naoe couldn't completely open to his master.

XxX

It happened in the middle of the night. Naoe felt a mental call and recognized the spiritual signature. _Nagahide_? He said, a little surprised. He hadn't heard about him since their parting but it hadn't surprised him unduly. He had simply assumed that his friend hadn't found a valid trail about the owner who had written the kabuki play. Actually, Naoe would have been rather surprised if Nagahide had found any trail.

_Naoe, I need you to come here as soon as possible_, Nagahide said. _Are you still in Edo with Kagetora-sama?_

_Yes._

_And have you talked with him?_

Naoe didn't answer. It was true that Nagahide had advised him to 'talk' with Kagetora, but he had been rather mysterious about it, so Naoe still didn't know what he was supposed to talk about. How could he get onto a topic when he didn't know the topic? Moreover, before he talked about anything personal with Kagetora, Naoe first wanted his lord to open up a little to him and to trust him more, which wasn't easy to get!

Nagahide may have sensed all this, for he sighed mentally. _Frankly, _he said wearily_, what am I going to do with you two?_

The question was purely rhetorical so Naoe didn't answer, all the more because he felt a little offended by the fact that Nagahide didn't see him as someone able to handle his own life. He wasn't a child anymore.

_Have you found anything about that other possessor?_ He asked, preferring to change the subject.

There was a new sigh from Nagahide. _Nothing, and I don't want to hear you: I had to try._

_Of course_, Naoe said in a magnanimous tone. _So what's the problem now?_

_I came across a strange case in a small town near Nagoya. It would help me a lot if you could come and give me a hand._

_A serious case? _Naoe asked. If it was so, maybe it would be better if Kagetora came with him.

_It's hard to say. I have several leads but they are all contradictory, so it's difficult to sort them out. It might be only an ordinary spirit but it's more clever than the others. I really need to pick your brains._

_Alright_, Naoe nodded while thinking about something else. _I'll come as soon as possible. In the meantime, be careful._

_As always!_

Naoe straightened in his futon. If he went to join his friend, he would leave Kagetora in Edo and it didn't appeal very much to him. However, there may be a way to help matters.

He stood up, donned an indoor kimono and lit a candle. He silently left his room-- he had been supposed first to share the children's room, but Kagetora had taken pity on him and Naoe had finally been sleeping in the dining room-- and headed to his master's room. He was very careful when he walked past Jirou and Ukio's room. If they ever saw him wandering in the corridors in the middle of the night, they may believe he was stealing their possessions, especially Ukio!

When he arrived in front of the screen of paper which demarcated Kagetora's bedroom, Naoe knelt and scratch the wooden frame. He waited a moment, then did it again. Unfortunately, Kagetora didn't wake up. Naoe hesitated at this point: should he enter his master's room, regardless of all the rules of politeness, or would it be better to contact him mentally, although Kagetora hated it? Moreover, if he was really asleep, Naoe might get a glimpse of his thoughts and Kagetora would probably never forgive him. In both cases, Kagetora might consider it as an intrusion into his personal space. Therefore, Naoe chose to enter the room since the intrusion seemed less serious to him this way. Lying on his futon, Kagetora had his back turned to the door and Naoe frowned. Fifty years spend in the comfort of a normal life seemed to have dulled the warrior's necessary caution. This reinforced Naoe's decision: he couldn't leave his master alone here. It was absolutely out of the question!

Naoe cleared his throat and called in a whisper: "Kagetora-sama?"

Kagetora woke up with a start, his hand instinctively fumbling around for a sword that hadn't been at his side since a long time. Then he realized who was his night visitor. "Naoe," he nearly hissed. "What are you doing here and now?"

"I just got contacted by Nagahide," the vassal explained. "He's working on a difficult case and he needs some help. He didn't tell me more."

Kagetora scratched his head, thinking a moment. "It can't be this serious," he concluded. "Otherwise, he would have personally contacted me."

"I'm not sure, my lord. You are rather... huffy about our telepathy. He may have been afraid to bother you during the night. As he knows I'm with you, he's preferred to bother me."

Kagetora took a sullen look that made him look ten years younger. "It's not that I'm huffy," he grumbled. "It's just that this kind of things makes me uncomfortable."

Naoe blinked. "This kind of things? You mean, our power and everything else?"

Kagetora pressed him a look. "I mean, just telepathy. Conversing mind to mind... is too..."

Naoe waited for Kagetora to went on but the other man seemed unable to find the right word. Naoe sighed. "You know, it's not as if we could read the mind of our interlocutor," he said. "You have no reason to be wary."

"But you admit that you can sometimes know what the other is feeling."

"Just like during a normal conversation. I don't really understand your reluctance. The telepathy has been very useful to us, and I don't know how many times it has saved our lives!"

"Forget it," Kagetora sighed.

Naoe gave up to reason with him, but the two men perfectly knew it would only be a matter of time before Naoe got onto this topic once again. In the past, the vassal had always done his best to have the last word, even though he had sometimes to wait for decades.

"What about Nagahide?" Naoe said to change the conversation.

Kagetora sighed deeply. "Did he really say nothing more?" He insisted.

"Nothing more, my lord."

"It had better be important," he grumbled.

"So we are going together?" Naoe wanted to make sure. "Are you sure it doesn't cause any problem?" He meant of course Jirou, Ukio and their children, the little family Kagetora had created in Edo.

His master looked daggers at him. "I told you earlier, Naoe Nobutsuna. Our mission comes first. We're leaving at the sunrise."

Naoe bowed, partly because he had to hide his triumphant smile. "I'm your loyal servant, Kagetora-sama."

**To be continued...**

_In this chapter, Naoe is showing his jealously and want to monopolize his master. However, it's still unconscious for the moment, but he'll soon realize it._

_Notes:_

_(1) Kabesu: this word comes from the various foods sold in the theatre: cakes (kashi), bento and sushi._


	8. The seventh bride 1

_**Mirage of Changes**_

_**by Karura**_

_**Second arc: the seventh bride**_

They weren't able to leave easily. Although Kagetora had asked him not to interfere, Naoe was tempted several times to intervene. Of course he understood the couple's reaction: for them, Kagetora was born and had spent his entire life in Edo, without ever showing the slightest intent to leave the city. And now, when at his age most people preferred to stay with their family, he announced them he was leaving on a pilgrimage. The news was shocking enough, but moreover, he was leaving with Naoe, a perfect stranger to them.

"I'm sure it's his idea, isn't it?" Ukio hissed with a surprising intuition. "He only came here to drive us apart!"

It was one of those many times when Naoe had to get a hold on himself in order not to intervene. It was Kagetora's _family_, so it was up to him to deal with them.

"Ukio," the former warlord said to call her to order.

"But father, how can we be sure this man doesn't come from a sect to try to recruit you? After all, it wouldn't be surprising because he is..."

"Ukio!"

Even Naoe felt silenced by this commanding voice. When he saw the step-daughter's shocked face, he guessed it wasn't a tone that Kagetora had often used in this life.

Kagetora breathed in deeply and said in a sedated tone: "I'm going to do this trip. You are no longer children so you don't need me anymore. I really wish to make this pilgrimage who may be my last one."

"Father," Jirou whispered in a pained tone.

Naoe glanced quickly at his master. He hadn't thought about it, but it was true that at Kagetora's age, travelling on the roads would be very gruelling and could even be fatal. Naoe regretted his decision for a brief moment: he could have left his lord spend the last years of his life with his family. It wouldn't have changed anything for their mission. But it was too late now to backtrack. When Kagetora took a decision, he would stick to it until the end. It was one of his many qualities that Naoe respected.

"Anyway," Kagetora went on, "this house is now yours. If I don't come back within three months, you can have my belongings."

Jirou nodded, his throat tightened by emotion. Kagetora smiled slightly. "I don't intend to die during this trip," he said, "but you never know what the gods keep in store for us. I know you'll manage even without me and that you'll live honourably, so I wouldn't have any regret if I died."

"I understand, father," Jirou said, bowing.

After that, Ukio didn't protest anymore.

XxX

Naoe was waiting in the entry for Kagetora to finish his luggage. He was surprised to see Jirou coming to him. The two men had barely spoken to each other during Naoe's stay. Naoe wondered for a moment if Jirou wanted to beg him to cancel the pilgrimage. It wouldn't have surprised him.

"Nobutsuna-san," Kagetora's _son_ said. "I beg you to take good care of my father."

Naoe remained speechless for a moment, and Jirou went on: "I know how stubborn he can be, so he'll never tell you if he's tired or if he's had it. Don't wait for him to stop off. His spirit may be still sharp, but his body has been weakened by the many years."

Naoe nodded. He would have thought of it by himself, anyway, but it was surprising to see that Jirou, who had only known Kagetora for forty years, had figured him out so well.

"However," Naoe thought with a hint of self-importance, "he doesn't know anything about my lord."

He waited for Jirou to finish with his advices. "Don't worry," he assured him then. "Contrary to what your wife thinks, I would rather die than to see anything bad happening to Ka... to Saburo-san." It was becoming difficult to go on with the pretending. It was really high time for him to leave the city.

Fortunately, Jirou didn't notice his hesitation and shook his head. "Ukio has her reasons," he explained. "Her parents were ruined by a conman and they never quite got over. They preferred to die rather than living in shame. She has never really forgiven them. Don't hold her a grudge because she doesn't trust you. She loves my father as if he was her own, and she just wants to protect him."

Naoe smiled slightly. "Saburo-san isn't likely to be scammed by anyone."

But Jirou's face remained serious. "My father is indeed wary of strangers. But he doesn't have the same caution with people close to him, and this is his weakness."

Naoe didn't really agree: Kagetora remained wary even of his close relations and he usually kept everyone away. However, now wasn't the time to discus of such a topic.

Jirou suddenly handed him something, his eyes downcast. "Please, accept it," he said.

Naoe recognized two strings of cash, a fortune at that time. He felt insulted and stiffened. "I don't need money," he said coldly. "I have enough money to provide for Saburo-san and me."

Jirou smiled a little sadly. "I was afraid you'd react like this. I don't want to insult you. Try to understand me: my father is leaving on a long trip and perhaps I'll never see him again. You'll be at his side every day, helping him whereas I'm staying here, unable to be useful. So please accept this money. I know perfectly well that you don't need me to give it to you, but it's I who need to give it to you. So I'll feel like I was useful to my father and it will clear my conscience... if only a little."

Naoe's resentment vanished immediately. He took the strings of cash and bowed. "In this case, I accept it."

Jirou's eyes shined with gratitude.

Kagetora arrived then. After a last farewell, the two men were able at last to leave the house.

Naoe noticed that, once at the end of the street, Kagetora glanced back a last time. "You really think you won't return here, don't you?" He asked his lord.

Kagetora cast him a mysterious look. "Even if I return, it won't be with this appearance," he said.

"You don't trust me to protect you?" Naoe intended his tone to remain light, but he was still upset.

"You can't protect me from the years," Kagetora replied.

"It's true, but you can count on me to protect you from everything else!"

Kagetora smiled wryly. "You really want me to believe that you have changed?"

Cut to the quick, Naoe felt a surge of anger. "Even after I've served you all this time, you still don't trust me! People can change in a lifetime, you know. As for me, I have already lived five lives, so why couldn't I have changed too?"

As Kagetora didn't answer, Naoe went on, finally expressing everything he had kept deep inside of him. "I have protected you many times," he reminded him. "I've even already given you my life! What more do you need?"

"And you?" Kagetora countered. "Here you are, bragging about your service records... Could it be you want a reward for that?"

Naoe sighed. "The only reward I'm expecting is the same as any faithful retainer serving his master: I demand nothing more than your trust. I'd understand if you don't fully trust me, but at least stop treating me as a potential enemy!"

"I... I'll think about it."

Naoe nodded, pleased with himself. "Good. Now, let's make haste leaving the city. We have a long road ahead of us!"

Kagetora followed his vassal. His face revealed nothing, but he had been deeply troubled by what Naoe had said. It was true he always had some difficulties to find his place among the Yashashuu. He was technically their leader, but the less than ordinary circumstances demanded that he was closer to them than a lord was to his vassals. Furthermore, neither Irobe nor Nagahide had sworn allegiance to him, so nothing in effect could force them to obey him. Of course, Kagetora represented Kenshin's authority and that's why Nagahide and Irobe would still obey him. He knew it very well.

Kagetora had often observed his father and he perfectly knew that a retainer needed his master to congratulate him from time to time. Like Naoe had said, a vassal aspired to obtain the trust of his master-- be it partly or wholly-- in recognition of his many services.

Kagetora had always been frugal with his compliments, even for his own men, and the reason was very simple: he was afraid to cross the line. Indeed, he constantly feared that his words could be interpreted as a sign of further interest. He didn't want to create any dissension between his own men: a man who believed he had been encouraged to start his courting would always take rejection very badly, even if the rejection was very tactful. There weren't that many of them for Kagetora to lose one single man. That was why he had always forced himself to stay apart from his companions. It was difficult to know how to behave safely with each person, since it differed from one person to another.

He had no doubts concerning Irobe: the former general usually kept his guard up with him. Kagetora had always felt more comfortable with older men and he still considered Irobe as such-- a feeling that had nothing to do with the many bodies they had possessed over the centuries.

As for Nagahide, things were less clear: Kagetora felt they were competing because of their powers, and literature abounded with love stories that started with a mere rivalry.

Finally, concerning Naoe and Haruie, the situation was the more confusing: the two vassals seemed to vie in skill for his attention and to get the status of more faithful vassal. This could be a proof of loyalty... or something more.

Kagetora sighed heavily. Relationships between people could be so complicated. That was why he usually preferred to keep himself to himself. However, because their party was such an exceptional one, he wasn't allowed to stand apart. Naoe was the first to reproach him for it, but it was quite possible that the others thought the same. By staying in the background and allowing them too much independence, Kagetora would end up by having no more authority on them, and it would be the beginning of the end for their mission.

So it seemed it was time for him to come out from his shell. The first step was to trust his men a little more, but that wouldn't be easy for him. Old habits die hard, and mistrusting was almost instinctive for him. Well, he also had to change. He couldn't ask his men to change their ways if he himself refused to do so. He wouldn't be a good leader in that case.

XxX

It took them a week and half to arrive. It could have taken less time if Naoe hadn't made so many breaks on the road and also at the inns at night, but he had done it for his master so he didn't regret his decision. Kagetora had begun to suspect something but he still hadn't understood that all this stops were for his sake only. No doubt he would be offended when he discovered it, but Naoe didn't care. His master's health was his top priority, and he could even bear a lecture for this.

One night, while they were resting at an inn, Naoe woke up in a start. Something had disturbed his sleep but he didn't know what it was. It was like a feeling of danger so he turned to his master, fearing that something had happened to him. A few steps away from him, Kagetora was also awake, his eyes wide opened.

"It's about Nagahide," he said. "I can't feel his presence any longer."

Naoe frowned. "Is he dead?"

Kagetora shook his head. "Even when we are dead, our soul still remains in this world. Something else happened to him."

Naoe felt a cold sweat on his back. "Could it be that his soul has been destroyed?" He dared to ask. Although they had already lived several lives, the Yashashuu still feared death and, even worse, the total destruction of their soul.

"I don't know." Kagetora rubbed his temple. "I don't know if there is a power strong enough to extinguish a soul."

"But some priests could have sent his soul in the other world," Naoe insisted.

"Father would have prevented it. There aren't that many of us to lose one single man."

Naoe bit his lips. All this didn't bode well for their friend.

"The village is near," Kagetora went on. "We are leaving on dawn."

Naoe nodded but he couldn't go back to sleep during the rest of the night.

XxX

It wasn't a village, but rather a rapidly growing town. Peasant and merchant classes were still mixed; each of them still hadn't learned to distinguish itself from the other. The two possessors were striding along the main street, ignoring the various merchants calling to the passer-by. They were looking for a spiritual presence stronger than the others.

"Nagahide didn't tell you more about the place where he was investigating?" Kagetora asked.

"No. He thought he would still be here to show us the way."

"We are too dependent on our powers," Kagetora grumbled. "I've always told so."

Naoe hid a bemused smile. Kagetora could be so stubborn at times.

Suddenly, as one man, the two possessors stopped before a house. This house of a rich merchant seemed no different from the others at first glance, it was just a little isolated. But for those with a sixth sense, it was literally overflowing with spiritual energy. You couldn't feel this activity from far away, you had to be just in front of the building to feel it. It was a diffuse presence that was losing its strength once outside of the house. However...

"The presence doesn't seem hostile," Kagetora noticed.

Naoe shrugged. "Nagahide said that this spirit seemed more cunning than the others. The neutral feeling may be a decoy."

Kagetora go into the entrance. "We'll see."

Naoe followed him, full of apprehension. If this spirit had really been able to eradicate Nagahide's soul, the same thing mustn't happen to his master.

A servant welcomed them at the door. "What can I do for you, sirs?" She bowed.

Kagetora bowed too. "We are looking for a friend," he explained. "His name is Nagahide and we have every reason to think he's staying here."

The maid opened her eyes wide. "Are you also onmyoujis?" She asked. "Nagahide-san has told us he would ask for help, but soon after..." She looked away, embarrassed.

"We already know that something happened to him," Kagetora reassured her. "Can you lead us to your masters, so that we can talk about it"?

Glad to be relieved from any decision, the servant stepped aside to let them enter. She led them to a room used to receive guests, and then slipped out, saying she would inform her lady.

"It seems Nagahide has told them he was an onmyouji," Kagetora said after making sure nobody was listening behind the rice paper screens.

Naoe nodded. "It's easier to get people's cooperation that way, especially when we had to investigate at their home."

"Did you probe the area?" Kagetora asked suddenly.

Naoe closed his eyes to focus. He quickly reopened them. "It's... all around us! Does it mean there are several spirits?"

"Or only one, but very powerful. I begin to understand why Nagahide called us for support."

As for Naoe, he was now certain to have made the right decision by asking Kagetora to come with him, even though he had to lie to him.

The screen slid and the servant returned with a tray. She laid on a low table cups, a teapot and a plate of cakes. Then she left, saying: "My lady is coming."

Naoe frowned. "She doesn't seem to be a spirit," he noticed.

Kagetora sighed. "It's too early to tell," he simply said.

The screen slid again and this time, the housewife entered. She was very young, just fresh out the adolescence, but she had the behaviour of those who came from a well-off family. Her black hair was set in a complicated bun, held by several golden pins with precious stones as pinheads. The kimono she was wearing was made of silk and decorated with coloured patterns. Everything in her was giving off opulence, yet her thin face was pale and troubled. Barely masked under the rice powder, there were rings under her eyes.

She sat at the table and bowed to them. "Honourable priests, I'm Natsume, the mistress of this modest household," she introduced herself.

Kagetora and Naoe bowed. "My name is Kagetora, and this is my aide, Naoe."

The women widened her eyes for a brief moment. "Kagetora... what an awesome name."

"My teacher has chosen this name for me," Kagetora explained, pressing a look at Naoe.

The latter's lips quivered to conceal a bemused smile. Kagetora thought his name was too pretentious for a humble man and he didn't miss an occasion to prove it to Naoe, who thought the contrary.

"Could you explain us what happened?" Kagetora said.

Naoe's amusement vanished quickly and he turned to the woman, eager to hear her story and to hear about what had happened to Nagahide.

"First, know that I deeply respect my husband, even though he's older than me. I am the one who begged my father, one of his associates, to convince him to take me as his wife, despite the strange events that have happened in this house."

She paused to sip her tea. "I'm the seventh bride," she admitted. "The previous ones have all died here, but there were natural deaths. As least, that's what I've always believed."

Her voice, which was previously firm, lost its assurance. "When I arrived here a few months ago, my husband handed me all the keys of the house. I inspected the place and checked every key. However, there was one key that didn't open any door. I explored the whole house in vain. I even asked my husband but he clammed up. Of course, I didn't insist and I even ended up forgetting the existence of this key. But one month ago, I made a strange dream: I was walking along a corridor, and then I stopped before a door. I used this very key and the door opened. And behind the door..."

Natsume began to shiver, all dignity lost. "There were... the bodies of the first six wives... horribly mutilated... And blood everywhere... The ground was covered with blood!"

"What kind of mutilation?" Naoe wanted to know.

"They had... their belly cut open," she said in a whisper. "It was the first time I saw such a horrible thing. I mean... My childhood has been very sheltered. I have never seen someone doing more than bleeding. So I really don't understand how I could imagine such a horror..."

"That's not all, isn't it?" Kagetora intervened. "That's not the only reason why you think it's not just a dream, am I right?"

The woman nodded, looking down. "In my dream... when I saw this nightmarish scene... I dropped my bunch of keys. When I woke up, I took the bunch and..."

Her voice failed her. She produced the bunch of keys for the two possessors to see. There were keys of different sizes, and one of them was small and golden. But what really differentiated it from the other was...

"Blood," Naoe said. "It's stained with blood."

Natsume nodded. "The blood won't come out," she said. "No matter how long I've scrubbed the key, the blood won't come out."

"Did you tell your husband about it?" Kagetora inquired.

"No, this key seems to be a sensitive topic for him. I don't want to disturb him more than necessary."

"Except for this dream, did something else happen? Something must have happened, since Nagahide is missing..."

"He's not missing," Natsume defended herself. "Nagahide-san is just... sleeping, or so it seems. I really don't know what happened to him..."

"What about taking us to him? This way, we could assess better his condition."

Natsume had a slight hesitation, then she stood up. "This way," she said.

The two possessors followed her.

XxX

They walked along a dark and silent corridor, and Naoe wasn't surprised that Natsume had dreamed of it. This place had an eerie quality that even ordinary people could feel. What was surprising was that the house seemed so normal when you looked at it from outside.

Anyway, they were supposed to get closer to Nagahide but they still didn't feel his presence. It was becoming seriously disturbing. Their guide stopped before a screen and slid it. The two men entered the room and saw their friend lying on a futon. His face was pale but strangely serene. Naoe feared for a moment that Nagahide was dead after all. He rushed to his friend's side and bent down to listen to his breathe. Then he sat up, relieved: Nagahide was still breathing.

Kagetora also knelt on the other side and rested a hand on the man's forehead. He removed his hand without saying anything, but he frowned.

"What happened?" He asked Natsume, who had stayed at the doorstep.

"A few days ago, he told me he may have understood how to defeat the spirit haunting the place. But for that, he had to remain alone in this room and not to be disturbed for any reason. We respected his orders. There was no noise and no appearance. I began to be worried after three days, especially because he still hadn't asked for any food. I got here and found him unconscious, but still breathing."

"Was there any evidence of struggle in the room?" Kagetora asked.

"No." Natsume shook her head. "The room was still the same. We didn't touch anything, except to lay your friend on the futon, in order to make him more comfortable... I thought he would wake up soon but... It's already been two days..."

"I see," Kagetora said. "Can you leave us alone with him?"

Natsume bowed. "Of course." She left the room.

Kagetora waited for her to be away, then he talked to Naoe. "Do you see it?"

Naoe narrowed his eyes, looking at Nagahide. He could see a thin filament coming from his friend's body then disappearing in the centre of the room. "His spirit has left his body," he deduced.

Kagetora nodded. "However, if he was only in his spiritual form, we should still feel his presence," Kagetora qualified. "Things aren't so simple."

"But there's still hope for him," Naoe countered.

"It's true. We have to find out quickly what happened to him. His body won't last very longer at this rate."

Naoe's eyes rested on his friend's face. The skin was pale and felt cold. Black circles were appearing under the closed eyes. When a soul left its body, it was very taxing for the latter. Nagahide had been in this state for more than five days. Time was running short on them.

"Is there nothing we can do to help him?" He asked.

Kagetora thought for a moment. "Maybe," he answered at last.

He produced a mala(1) from his kimono and passed it around Nagahide's neck. Then he closed his eyes and said a short prayer to Bishamonten. The black beads shone a brief moment then went back to normal. However, Nagahide seemed to have gained a little more colour.

"This won't last," Kagetora warned. "We have to get his mind to return to his body, otherwise it will be too late."

Naoe nodded, but the urgency had lessened. After all, they were possessors. Even if they found Nagahide's soul too late, it wouldn't matter too much since Nagahide could still possess another body. However, Naoe would never express this thought before Kagetora. He knew too well his lord's opinion about this sensitive topic and he didn't want to attract the ill will of Kagetora, especially now that Kagetora had promised to make some efforts in order to trust him more.

_**To be continued...**_

_This is the beginning of a new arc. I had some troubles writing this chapter because I had to think about what would happen next. I had many ideas and I finally make a decision._

_The part about a golden key and dead wives may remind you of something..._

_Notes:_

_(1)Mala: Buddhism prayer beads_


	9. The seventh bride 2

**Mirage of Changes**  
**by Karura**

**Second arc: the seventh bride  
****Chapter two**

Despite their hostess' objections, they had insisted on sharing the same room. It was only elementary caution. Something had happened to Nagahide there, something that put his soul in danger, and as long as they didn't know what it was, they would keep alert. So they occupied a single room separated in two by only a screen. Nagahide's room was next, so they could watch over him and step in quickly if something occurred. Bishamonten's protection couldn't keep his body alive for very long, and this body was the only link left to Nagahide's soul. Needless to say that time was running out.

An old maidservant had just finished to lay their futons. Their travel bags were set in a corner of the room. Kagetora took the opportunity to question the old woman. "How long have you been serving Masayuki-san?" he asked.

"Oh, for many, many years," she answered, shaking her head. "I knew him from when he was a young boy."

"So you also knew his former wives..."

The woman averted her gaze. "What a pity," she whined. "It's as if a curse was cast on us! And my poor master, stricken by all those deaths..."

"Actually," Naoe intervened, "you could think that after a death or two, your master would have avoided to get married again..."

The servant gave him a dirty look. "My master is innocent. How could he give up on continuing his line? He's the last of his name, since his parents died when he was young!"

"He never had any child?" Kagetora was surprised.

"Never. The women all died before they could give birth."

"How did they precisely die?" he wanted to know. "Nastume-san only spoke of... natural deaths."

The servant dabbed her eyes with her kimono sleeve, saddened by all those memories. "Three of them felt badly ill: they coughed night and day, till exhaustion took them for good. One felt down the stairs and had her neck broken. Another spilled hot water over her body. As for the last, she simply didn't wake up one day. Even the doctor was unable to say what happened to her."

"They all died in this house," Kagetora noticed.

"Actually, they didn't go out very much," the woman retorted. "Anyway, my master is only a victim in this. He's stricken by misfortune, nothing more!"

"And what do you think of his current wife, Natsume-san?"

The old woman looked at him uncertainly. Servants weren't allowed to speak ill of their masters. "She's my lady," she merely replied, without expressing further her opinion. "She's the woman my lord has chosen."

"I thought she was the one choosing, rather than the chosen one," Kagetora rectified, remembering Natsume's telling of the tale.

"In the end, my master did express his will." The tone was definitive. Kagetora chose to end his questioning and the old servant took her leave, leaving them alone in the barely furnished room.

Kagetora turned to Naoe. "This whole story is a true can of worms," he commented.

Naoe smiled slightly. "I really can't understand this Masayuki's stubbornness," he said. "Six dead wives, but he still wants a son!"

"As he has no other family, it's understandable. But I agree with you: he would be a suspect... if no spirit was involved. Anyway, I think we must have a word with him tomorrow, even if we had to break through the door." Indeed, they still hadn't met the master of the house. He hadn't attended to dinner and Natsume had vaguely supplied an excuse for his absence. Kagetora had wondered then if Masayuki was this old to take his meal in his bedroom. "It's frustrating," he mused aloud. "We have to walk down the same paths as Nagahide, but we have to do it faster and solve the case before his body dies for good."

"It's true, but there are two of us," Naoe said. "Logically, we should be twice more efficient than him."

"Or more dissipated," Kagetora countered. "More people doesn't always mean we're stronger."

"Anyway, we can't do anything more tonight. I will stand guard this night, just in case."

Kagetora snorted. "How will you be of any help tomorrow, if you're ready to drop? Don't talk nonsense and just come to sleep." He stuck to his own advice and took off his kimono, keeping only a light yukata. He lied down in one of the futons then realised that Naoe had still not moved. He raised a quizzical look at his vassal and saw him spacing out. "What?" he asked dryly.

Naoe seemed to recollect himself and he blinked several times. "Nothing, my lord. Err... good night..."

Kagetora mumbled back a goodnight and turned his back to him, leaving the blowing out of the candle lighting the room to Naoe. The other man took off his kimono, his motions slow and unfocused. The way Kagetora had told him to go to bed... almost sounded like an invitation. Of course, Naoe doubted it was intentional from his lord but, along with his recent erotic dream, it was enough to fire up his imagination. He shook his head and extinguished the candle with his hand. All of this was ridiculous. He thought those wild ideas would have disappeared along with the disposal of the haunted kimono, but it seems he was mistaken. However, he would not fall into the same wanderings. So he strictly forbade himself to dream of his lord this night and he closed his eyes with determination. That dream was only a single dream and he would let the matter rest there. He wasn't even attracted to men, so it really was absurd. Despite his ruminations, he quickly fell asleep for what he hoped to be a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

He couldn't be more wrong.

XxX

_He was back to the house of his lord, at Edo. Kagetora and he were in the living room, sitting in front of each other, a trail with tea cups between them. Kagetora scratched his cheek and looked away. "Well, I guess you want to know about Ukio, don't you?"_

_They had this conversation when Naoe had arrived to Edo and discovered the existence of his lord's _family_. Naoe opened his mouth to say the same things as in real life, but something else came out from his mouth: "How can you esteem these strangers more than our mission, the Yasha-shuu or even me?"_

_His own words threw Naoe into a panic, yet he had to confess they reflected what he was feeling deep inside. Kagetora didn't react that much to his words and still kept his gaze averted. Despite himself, Naoe went on: "You trust them although you still refuse to trust me in the slightest!"_

_Kagetora's eyes caught his, sharp tiger eyes. "I trust whoever I want to," he hissed. "I don't have to account to you for, Naoe Nobutsuna. If you really want my trust, know that you won't get it by begging or complaining to me!"_

_Naoe stood up and grabbed Kagetora's left wrist. He moved closer to him, knocking over teacups in passing. Kagetora's eyes never left his, angry and outraged eyes. "Let go of me," he ordered in a deadly serious tone._

_Naoe ignored him. "I have been serving you for two hundred years," he pointed out. "I think I deserve some kind of reward! If you make me wait that long for just a bit of trust, then how long will I have to wait for the rest?"_

_"What rest?" Kagetora replied while trying to break free from the iron hold._

_Naoe grabbed the right wrist and pinned his lord to the ground. He experienced a feeling of eeriness when he saw his lord from above and nearly let him go. But it was short-lived and the vassal strengthened his hold. He slowly approached his face to Kagetora's, feeling each puff from the other man's breathing. "The rest," he said just before crushing his lips against Kagetora's._

XxX

Naoe woke up with a start. His cheeks red, he waited for the frantic beating of his heart to calm down. In the confusion, he thought he heard a voice echoing in his mind: _You and I are just the same._ It was only a whisper so it was easy to believe he had made it up. His breath finally quietened down and he glanced uneasily at the screen that separated him from his lord. He prayed to the gods that Kagetora wouldn't wake up at this very moment. If he would, Naoe would surely have to explain his state and it would be very difficult. The gods must have been hearing him because Kagetora didn't even move. Relieved, Naoe lied back down but the dream still haunted him, making sleep impossible. It was ridiculous, he thought. Why had he dreamed again of Kagetora like that? The cursed play case had been settled. He hadn't seen nor thought about Hisako since then. In his mind, there had been clearly two Kagetoras: the one who was his lord and master, and the over one he had dreamed of and who had tried to seduce him. So, why another dream?

The most disturbing thing about this dream had been that he hadn't seen Kagetora in his first appearance, but he had seen him in his current body. So he couldn't dismiss the dream as an after-effect of the haunted kimono case. "This is ridiculous," he thought, looking up at the ceiling, hands folded behind his neck. "I'm not even attracted to him." He had come to respect Kagetora's leadership, and his initial distrust and resentment towards the daimyo had disappeared over the years. Kenshin had given his adoptive son a very tough task, not only because they hadn't knew a single thing about the spiritual world, but also because this task would take them several lives. Kagetora had been handling this situation very well, doing his best to let them feel less restrained. So Kenshin had really chosen well his representative, but it had taken some time for Naoe to realise it. In any case, the admiration he was feeling towards Kagetora had nothing to do with a mere sexual attraction. He was sure of it. Therefore those dreams were nothing more than snippets from his crazy mind. So he shouldn't give some importance to them since in no way they reflected his true feelings. With a smile of self-derision, he closed his eyes and, this time, no dream went to disturb his sleep.

Naoe woke up because of some noise in the room. It wasn't someone sneaking in, but only someone finishing his wash and getting dressed. "Kagetora-sama," he thought before sitting up straight in his futon. He rubbed his eyes. He felt like he had no sleep at all. The room was still dark and Naoe wondered if the day had already dawned.

Kagetora realised Naoe was awake. "Good morning," he said. "Did you feel anything strange last night?"

Naoe blanked out then froze when he remembered his dream. Could Kagetora have somehow felt it? But he had seemed to be sleeping when Naoe had woken up from his dream... Just in case, he shook his head. "No", he lied. "The night was eventless... Is it still night?"

Kagetora sighed. "I didn't feel anything either. The spirit must be on its guard. We have to get it to show itself very soon, by any means."

"We could still use Natsume-san as bait. Otherwise, I don't see another way."

Seeing Kagetora's quizzical look, Naoe explained: "It's obvious the spirit only attacks Masayuki-san's wives. It reacts solely to them."

"But how long before it attacks her? We don't have much time left!"

Naoe lifted a hand to pacify him. "In any case, we need to talk with the master of the house today, as we agreed on yesterday. Surely he'll give us more details and then we would be able to work something out."

Kagetora sighed again. He seemed restless, eager to close the case. Naoe wondered if it was because of Nagahide's critical state, the fact that a woman was threatened, or simply because he was longing to get back to his _family_, at Edo. Naoe reprimanded himself. Rushing their mission for personal reasons wasn't Kagetora's style at all. He was far too altruistic for that. No, Naoe thought, pursing his lips, acting irresponsibly and selfishly was rather more his own style. Hadn't he lied to his lord in order to make him leave his _family_, just because Naoe didn't like the situation? He sighed. Every time he tried to be a tad introspective, what he discovered in himself didn't please him. Nagahide could still mock him with speeches of holy man and salvation, but Naoe was far, far from there. He could see Kagetora and the others stepping closer to the holy light while he stayed bogged down in his desires and whims. Moreover, instead of doing his best to rise to their level and to break free from the chains holding him down, he would rather grab hold of them with all his might and prevent them from drifting too far. It was selfish and cruel... but also perfectly human.

Banishing those negative thoughts, Naoe stood up and started dressing… When he was ready, he followed Kagetora to Nagahide's room. The possessor's condition seemed to be stable but it would be only for a limited time. After that, they left the room and walked down the long corridors. It was silent all around them and the dark atmosphere only added more eeriness, in Naoe's opinion. He was really convinced this place wasn't normal. "It's as if we were all alone here," he said to Kagetora.

"Don't talk nonsense," replied the latter.

But Naoe would let it drop. "And see, it's still dark. Something strange is going on, here."

Kagetora paused to turn to him. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"What if this place was nothing but an illusion?"

Kagetora frowned. "Why do you think this?"

"We feel some spirit's presence but we're unable to locate it. It's already happened once."

"True, but it's also happened when the spirit was too weak to materialize and condense his presence. Moreover, may I remind you that the last illusion we fell into was the work of an ancient deity? A mere spirit doesn't have the power to trick us."

"Not sure," Naoe muttered, remembering the tsukumogami. That _mere spirit_ had been able to hypnotize him into making him believe it was Kagetora. Naoe could never forget this humiliation.

"In addition," Kagetora went on, "we can still use our powers, unlike the last time. That's why I don't think this is an illusion." His tone was final. However, Naoe could not get rid of this bad feeling. Something was wrong with this place and he would do anything to find out what it was.

They suddenly heard some footsteps. The atmosphere got less dark and the servant who had welcomed them the day before arrived. She bowed to them. "Breakfast is ready," she said. "I was on my way to wake you up."

"It won't be necessary, as you see," Kagetora said. "Are Makayuki-san and Natsume-san going to be here?"

"My mistress will keep you company, but my poor master is still bedridden. He sends his apologies for not being able to greet you."

Kagetora nodded. It seemed as if Masayuki-san wanted to avoid them. This behavior was rather suspicious.

The servant led them to the dining room where the table was already laid. She bowed and took her leave. "My mistress will be coming very soon," she explained. "I'm going to bring breakfast to my master."

The two men sat down at the table but didn't start eating, waiting for their hostess.

"When are we going to talk to Masayuki-san?" Naoe asked. "He's in bed all the time."

"We'll have to force things," Kagetora decided. "We can't afford to waste time in useless niceties!"

Natsume arrived at this moment. Kagetora and Naoe greeted her, and then they all ate in silence.

"Has Nagahide-san gotten better?" Nastume asked at the end of the diner.

"No, he's still the same," Kagetora informed her. "And I don't think it'll improve as long as we wouldn't get to the bottom of this story."

Natsume shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't made any other strange dream since the last time."

"You have not, but maybe your husband has," Kagetora insinuated.

The beautiful woman's face looked slightly troubled. "I'm sure he hasn't," she replied. "My husband has nothing to do with this."

"Six of his wives have died," Kagetora reminded. "And despite what you said, I do not think their deaths were natural. It seems the spirit wants to hurt Masayuki-san's wives, so how could he not be involved in this case?"

"He has done nothing!" She cried out, her cheeks reddened and her breath short. "My poor husband, stricken by all those deaths... It's as if a curse was cast on us, nothing more!"

Kagetora looked unperturbed by her distress. Naoe was only a spectator, fascinated as always to see his master exerting his will and determination. Natsume had no chance of standing up to him.

"I'm not meaning he's done anything," Kagetora made clear. "I'm just saying that maybe he knows something about this spirit which seems to plague this house."

"And I'm telling you he knows nothing!" Natsume repeated.

Naoe raised an eyebrow. Until now, Natsume had been the perfect hostess and she had seemed eager to help them solving this mystery. So it was surprising to see her being opposed to them. It almost seemed as if she would rather see them away than letting them meet with her husband. As if she knew that Masayuki possessed major information. But why would she stand in their way? After all, she may be in mortal danger! This whole story was getting stranger and stranger, and if not for Nagahide, Naoe would surely have urged his lord to leave this place for good. But there's not telling if he would have succeeded in convincing him...

"Natsume-san," Kagetora went on, his tone sharp. "May I remind you that you have been living in this house for only a few months? So you can't possibly know everything that happened here. Moreover, you only met your husband recently, so you're not able to tell what he knows."

"I have known Masayuki for longer than you think!" She blurted out. "Stop talking like you know him better than me!"

"For how long have you known him, exactly?"

Natsume bit her lips, realising she had said too much. She looked away, uneasy. "I met him several years ago," she admitted. "We didn't talk and I just caught a glimpse of him, but I fell in love with him at that moment."

Kagetora shook his head. "It's not because you love him that you know everything about him." Natsume was going to reply but he lifted his hand to hush her. "Anyway, forgive me my insistence but we _have_ to see your husband. It's not only about your safety; it's also for Nagahide's sake. If you still deny us, I'm afraid we'll have to bypass all the rules of civility."

A heavy silence followed that statement. Naoe could only admire Kagetora's efficient way of putting things: he had reminded Natsume she wasn't the only one affected and that they would do anything to save their friend. It was a subtle declaration of war, and Natsume had no choice but to yield. The woman's eyes shot him angry looks but she bowed to him. "All right," she said. "But I must warn you: all those tragic events have brought him down a lot, and sometimes he goes off..."

"We'll be gentle with him," Kagetora promised. "If you want, you can witness our discussion."

Natsume smiled ironically: Kagetora was offering her a very small compensation after having imposed his will. "No," she declined. "I wouldn't want to disturb your investigation, since you seem so eager..."

Kagetora nodded. "Could we see him right now?"

"No time to waste, isn't it?"

"Nagahide doesn't have so much time left."

"All right. But first, let my servant finish serving him breakfast. I'm telling her to prepare him for visitors." She left the room without excusing herself. Naoe thought that, from now on, she would not be on their side any longer. Her change of mind was very intriguing.

Kagetora turned to Naoe. "What do you think of her behaviour?" He asked.

Naoe tilted his head, tapping his chin with one finger. "She sure doesn't want us to see her husband," he analysed. "I would almost say she's afraid he'll be telling us something crucial."

"That's what I think, too," Kagetora nodded. "And she would have never told us she has known Masayuki-san for years. Do you think she had already met him before his first wedding?"

"It depends on Masayuki's age, but it's not impossible." He suddenly met his lord's gaze. "You think she has killed the first wives?"

Kagetora shrugged. "Not herself, but she may have used a spirit. She seems to be deep in love with that man, so why not?"

"But she's threatened too!" Naoe reminded him.

"Are you sure?"

Naoe stayed speechless for a moment. "She has made that dream about the other wives, seen the blood soaked key, and asked for Nagahide's help..."

"The dream may be a tugging of remorse. And also, are you sure she did ask Nagahide for help? Of course, we can't be certain, but I think she didn't ask anything. I think Nagahide came around, felt the spiritual presence then offered his services. Natsume-san doesn't act like she's threatened and surely it's because she's the one who somehow controls the spirit."

Naoe frowned. What his lord was saying seemed logical but still, he refused to believe it. He couldn't fathom why, but he couldn't help but considering Natsume-san as a victim, despite her recent suspicious behaviour. "When we arrived yesterday," he recalled, "she didn't look good. She seemed worried and anxious..."

"Maybe it wasn't because of this case. Anyway, we shouldn't remove her from our list of suspects."

Naoe let escape a weak laugh. "Our list isn't that long. For the moment, we are only suspecting Masayuki-san and Natsume-san."

"You want more suspects? You think this case isn't complicated enough like this?"

Naoe bowed his head down. "No, my lord. I didn't think before speaking." Kagetora didn't reply.

The two possessors waited for nearly twenty minutes before the young maidservant briskly came in. "I'm taking you to my master," she said a little coldly.

Naoe noticed she hadn't bowed to them when entering the room. He glanced at his lord to see if he should point out this disrespect, but Kagetora didn't seem offended in the slightest. Naoe smiled bitterly. It seemed that, because of Natsume-san's wrath, they have both fallen into disfavour with the whole household. Whatever, the most important thing was to settle this case quickly before it became stranger than it already was. Naoe had hopes that talking with Masayuki would help things to advance. It had to. He didn't like this place and wished to leave it as quickly as possible. But Kagetora wouldn't leave without Nagahide or solving the case, so Naoe could only hope to get information from the man who was in the center of all those deaths.

**To be continued...**

_It has been a while since the last chapter. I will try to keep on translating, even if it takes me time._

_The investigation is going very sloooowwwly and it's difficult to tell the culprit. I have hidden some clues in the text, but not enough for you to find the answer!_

_As for Naoe, I love to torture him with dreams of Kagetora. And it's only the beginning!_


End file.
